Neal's Holiday
by Angusina
Summary: Peter decides to take Neal on holiday with him and El
1. Chapter 1

Neal's Holiday

This is my first White Collar fic. Hope you like it. There may be spanking in this story later on so if you do not like this please do not read it.

Part 1

Peter picked up the phone and spoke to his father. "Yes sir. If it's alright with you and Mum."

"Of course it's alright with us. We'll see you tomorrow."

Peter drove to June's, Neal was waiting outside. He was very quiet on the journey into work. Are you alright?" Peter asked.

"Fine," Neal said.

Peter parked the car. "Okay, out with it. What's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing."

"Is this about me going on vacation?"

"No!"

"Could have fooled me."

"I just like to know who I'm going to have to work with."

"I'll let you know by the end of today. Now in you go and finish off those mortgage frauds." Neal groaned.

Peter hung his coat up in his office and went through to Rhys Hughes' office. "Can I talk to you?" he said.

"It's actually about Neal."

"What's he done now?"

"Nothing. At least not yet. You know that El and I are going on vacation, well I wondered if I could take Neal with us?"

"On vacation? You do remember that he is on release from jail?"

"I know but he has worked very hard this past year. He needs a vacation as well and if he comes with me I can keep an eye on him."

"That's true. And he won't need to be looked after by another agent. Okay Peter I'll get permission for him to travel with you. Does he know?"

"Not yet. I'll speak to him now."

Peter left. He stood at the top of the stairs and called, "Neal!"

"My master calls," Neal said to Jones as he made his way up the stairs.

Peter sat behind his desk. Neal smiled at him, "Have you found out who I am working with?"

"In a way yes. Hughes has agreed that you can come with El and I."

"What?"

"I'm inviting you to come with us."

"Inviting? I thought it was an order."

"Not an order Neal."

"So I can go where I want?"

"You know that's not possible."

"I work as hard as anyone else here. Sometimes harder."

"I know. But you're a CI not an FBI agent."

"What about your parents?"

"They want you to come too. I spoke to them this morning."

"Are you sure? Do they know about me?"

"Yes they know about you?"

"You don't have to," Neal said.

"El and I want you to come."

"You're not just doing this so that Hughes won't find out I'm the brains of this partnership."

"Very funny."

"But true," Neal said.

"Do not bring any of your suits or hats."

"What? I..."

"Neal, you only need to bring one suit for church,"

"Church!" Even to Neal's ears it sounded like a squeal. "I don't go to church."

"Sorry buddy, church is attended every Sunday by the Burke family."

"I'm not a member of the Burke family," Neal answered finding a loophole in the statement Peter had just made.

"I'll let you take it up with my Dad then," Peter said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Neal asked suspiciously.

"No reason."

Peter drove Neal home at the end of the day. "I think it would be better if you packed now and spent the night at our house."

"I'll be ready on time Peter, I promise."

"Seven o'clock sharp. Don't make me come get you. And I meant what I said about clothes. Jeans, t shirts and jerseys. And don't forget a warm jacket."

"Yes Dad," Neal said mischievously.

"See you in the morning," Peter said driving off.

Neal went up the stairs to his room. Mozzie was sitting on the sofa a glass of wine in his hand. "Good year Neal."

"Thanks Moz." Neal pulled his bag out of the cupboard.

"Are you ready to go?"

"No Moz. I'm going to Peter's parents for a week."

"You are?"

"Yes, didn't really get a choice. Seems CIs don't get a vacation unless they're with their handler."

""When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. I've got to pack. Peter even had the audacity to say that I could only take one suit. How ridiculous is that?"

"Have you got any other clothes?" Moz asked a smile on his lips.

"Of course I have."

"Neal even you jeans are designer."

"A man has to look good."

Neal pulled some clothes from the top of his closet. He packed 4 pairs of the dark trousers he normally only used when he was breaking in somewhere and a pair of blue jeans. He carefully put his suit in a bag on its own. "Peter has no sense of class at all," he said.

"Better take pyjamas with you," Moz said. "I doubt if they have en suite there. Don't want Peter's mother seeing you in the n.."

"Good idea, Moz."

Soon Neal had packed everything he wanted. "How long are you going for?"

"A week. How bad can it be?"

Moz could see how nervous Neal really was. Neal had no experience of extended family. In fact he barely had any experience of close family. "Take your paints with you," Moz suggested.

"Good idea."

Moz prepared some food and they ate in companionable silence. "Why do you think he wants me to go?" he asked.

"You need to ask him that. Probably just wants to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't get into any trouble."

"Yes that's probably it."

"I shall see you in one week," Moz said getting up to go. "Remember your phone. You don't want to be cut off from civilisation."

"Very funny."

Neal didn't really sleep well that night. He kept wondering what Peter's parents would be like. He'd seen photos of course and they looked a very nice couple. He knew Peter's father had been a teacher at the local school and his mother had worked in the library.

He was startled by loud knocking on his door. He grabbed his clock. Seven o'clock. He'd slept in. Peter came through the door just as Neal was getting up.

"Didn't I tell you to stay with us?" Peter said. "Have a shower and get dressed quickly. El will make some breakfast for you."

Neal was out and dressed in five minutes. "Sorry," he said.

"It's alright Sweetie," El said. "Don't gulp your breakfast."

El made his bed as Peter carried his bags down to the car.

Neal washed the dishes and pulled his coat on. Neal said good bye to June and got in the car. El looked at him, he hadn't had time to do his hair and it was still curly. It made him look much younger. It made her wonder if he was as old as Peter thought.

"Let's go," Peter said.

They had barely travelled for half an hour when Neal asked, "How long will it take to get there?"

"We should be there by 1, in time for lunch, if we don't stop."

"What about if I get thirsty?"

"Then you'll just have to wait."

Neal lay back in the seat. "You can't drive for 5 hours without a break."

"I've done it many times. Just sit back and relax."

"I've got nothing to do, "Neal complained.

El could see Peter gritting his teeth. "Neal why don't you tell me about some of the places you've been."

Neal started to tell El some amusing stories about places he'd been and some of the things he had done. "This is off the record isn't it Peter," he said with a grin on his face.

"Anything that keeps you occupied and I can concentrate on my driving."

Neal laughed. "Getting to you, am I Peter? We have a whole week for me to find out some interesting stories to tell the others."

"You will not be telling them anything. Just remember who controls your radius."

"Touchy. Must be some good things to hear." El saw Peter clench his teeth. When would he learn not to let Neal bait him? It wasn't good for his blood pressure.

"Calm down Peter, he's just winding you up. Stop it Neal."

"Yes Mum," he answered cheekily. El smiled.

"Just remember Neal," Peter said with a smile," If you keep calling us Mum and Dad, parents get to punish their disobedient children."

"Very funny Peter." Then he launched into another story that had El laughing. Peter also smiled, no one would say travelling with Neal was boring.

About an hour later Peter wished that Neal had more stories to tell.

Neal had obviously decided it was time to annoy Peter. He'd thought about Peter's comment about punishing disobedient children, who did he think he was? He wanted to see how far he could push Peter. He bumped his knee against Peter's seat. He smiled as Peter changed position.

After 2 more bumps Peter was ready to throw Neal out of the car. El could almost see smoke coming out of his ears. "Honey maybe we could stop at the next cafe. I could do with a cup of coffee."

"So could I El," Neal said.

"Alright El. I think I could do with something as well," Peter said. "Satch could do with a walk as well. That's your job Neal."

"He's your dog," Neal protested. Peter just gave him a look. "Fine. Come on Satch." He walked Satch along the path and then took him back to the car.

Neal went into the cafe. He sat beside El and Peter.

Neal frowned. He'd been enjoying winding Peter up. They sat at a table and looked at the menu. The waitress came over. "Can I have coffee?" El said. "And I'll have 2 eggs and toast."

"I'll have the same," Peter said.

"And your son?" she asked. Neal laughed out loud.

"I'll have pancakes and syrup and some coffee," Neal said.

"Don't you remember what the doctor said son," Peter said. "No coffee for you. A glass of milk."

"Milk!" Neal squealed.

"Act like a child I'll treat you like one."

"Fine Dad."

Soon they were on the road again. Peter couldn't believe how quiet it was. "Is he alright?" he asked El.

She looked back. Neal was lying sleeping on the back seat, "He's asleep. Peter he looks so young."

"He acts young as well, that's just Neal Caffrey."

"No Peter. I think he is young. At least younger than he says."

"Well he is one of the best forgers, he could easily have made a new birth certificate for himself."

Peter would never admit it but he missed Neal talking from the back seat. Soon Peter turned off the highway and set off along a smaller road. They drove through the town and stopped in front of a large house.

Part 2(coming soon)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Neal, wake up, we've arrived," Peter said.

Neal sat up running his hands through his hair. Two people were coming down the steps. Peter and El got out of the car. The man pulled Peter into a hug. "Good to see you son." He moved round the car and hugged El. A woman then hugged Peter and El.

"It is so good to see you," she said. "Where is Neal?" Neal slowly got out the car.

He was most surprised when the woman also hugged him. Peter laughed. "Good to meet you son," the man said. Neal was pleased he didn't pull him into a hug as well. He hadn't expected them to be so cuddly. Peter was definitely not like them.

"Hello Mrs B..."

"Don't be so formal son. I'm John and my wife is Helen. Come in."

"Let Satch out Neal," El said.

Satch ran around barking getting under everyone's feet. "I have sandwiches and soup ready. I hope you'll like them,"

"I hope they're up to Neal's standard," Peter joked.

"As long as they're not devilled ham," Neal said hopefully.

"You're not still eating that are you dear? Some people have no taste. I don't know how El puts up with you."

"Mum!"

"Your mother's right son."

They all sat down. Neal took a spoonful of soup, "This is marvellous."

"A man with taste," Helen said.

"Told you Peter." Neal said. "Even your mother agrees with me."

"Just remember who can send you back to bread and water."

"Bitter," Neal said.

"Peter there is no need to remind him of that every time he says something you don't like," El said. "I don't know how Neal puts up with it."

"I have a great deal of patience," Neal said," And I know he doesn't mean it." He smirked at Peter.

When they finished Neal said," That was great M... Helen."

"John show Neal to his room."

"This is a great house," Neal said as they walked up the stairs.

"Yes, my wife inherited this from her grandmother."

"I like the paintings," Neal said.

"Peter tells me that you're a good artist."

"I try to be. Peter says I should try doing my own work instead of copying others."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Not as much fun though. You should see Peter's face when he sees a painting sitting on my easel. He's always worried I'm going to go back to my old life."

"And would you?"

Neal stopped and looked at John. "Peter never asks."

"That's not an answer."

"I'm not sure I have one. I like working with Peter but sometimes I miss the buzz."

"Do you think he'd bring you on vacation if you were just a work colleague?" Neal looked puzzled. "You still have a lot of things to work out. Hopefully this vacation will help." He stopped outside a room. "Here we are."

Neal loved the room he'd been given. He unpacked his clothes and put them away. Satch pushed the door open and ran into the room. "Hey boy."Neal rubbed the fur at the back of his ears."

"Neal is Satch there?" Peter shouted.

"Yes."

"Bring him down he knows he's not allowed in the bedrooms."

"Poor Satch," Neal said to the dog. "Let's go."

"We're taking Satch for a walk if you want to come," El said.

"No I'll stay here."

"I have a well stocked library if you want to borrow a book," John said.

Neal followed him through to the room. "A lot of these books belonged to my wife's family." Neal looked over at the chess set sitting on a table. "Do you play?"

"Yes."

"Well sit down. I've been looking for a worthy opponent."

Neal heard the door close. He soon became engrossed in the game, John was a very good player.

"John," Helen shouted. "Colin's here."

"Colin?"

"My older son. Didn't Peter tell you he was coming?"

"No. I wouldn't have come if I'd known it was for family. I can find a room in town."

"Don't you dare. You're our guest and a very good chess player. Neither of my sons were very good."

"John!"

"Coming."

"And bring Neal."

"No I..."

"Listen son, I learnt many years ago that arguing with Helen was useless. Come on we can finish this later."

Neal followed him out, he felt uncomfortable. This was for family, Peter should have warned him.

Soon he was introduced to Colin, his wife Kristie and their sons Harry and Danny. He'd known about them, after all he knew as much about Peter as he knew about him, well almost. A lot of what Peter knew about Neal couldn't be proved, just as well.

"Harry is starting University and Danny is just about finished. Danny must be about your age," Colin said.

"No! I'm 28," Neal said.

"What University did you go to?" Danny asked.

"I didn't. I..."

"Danny!" his father said.

"Sorry Neal. None of my business."

"It's okay. I suppose Peter told you how he met me?"

"Sounds exciting," Harry said.

"Best not let Peter hear you say that," Neal said.

"I already did."

"Uncle Peter!" both boys shouted and ran over for a hug.

"Do not let Neal teach you any of his tricks, that's what got him into trouble."

Neal could see the interest in both boys faces. This could be fun. He wouldn't teach them anything illegal, well not too illegal.

Peter could see the look on Neal's face. He was going to have to squash those thoughts quickly.

"Neal a word," he said beckoning with his finger.

"Looks like you're in trouble," Danny said.

Neal went red. Peter was treating him like a kid. He followed him outside. "I saw that look," he said.

"What look?" Neal asked innocently.

"The one that means you're thinking up things that are going to get you into trouble. I do not want my nephews to get into trouble."

"Well maybe if you'd told me all your family were going to be here I wouldn't have come."

"What's wrong with my family?"

"Nothing, but they're your family."

"Don't be childish Neal."

"Childish! Me! Why did you say Neal a word and then beckoning me with your finger?"

"I wanted to speak to you."

"A Neal can I talk to you like an adult would have done just fine."

"You're behaving like a child, just like in the car."

"You want to see me behaving like a child, here you are." Neal stuck his tongue out and turned towards the door to go back in.

Peter couldn't believe it, suave sophisticated Neal Caffrey had stuck his tongue out at him. If he wanted to act like a child he'd treat him like one. He swung back his hand and delivered a hard swat to Neal's backside.

Neal jumped forward, he turned round quickly and faced Peter. "You hit me!"

"I swatted you, there's a difference. If you can't behave properly, go to your room and stay there until dinner."

"WHAT?"

"You heard. You either go there under your own steam or I will take you there. Your choice."

"Peter, Neal," Helen said as she came out. "Stop the shouting now."

"I gave you a choice Neal," Peter said more quietly. Neal so wanted to tell him where to go but he would not lower himself to say such things in front of Helen. He turned round again and went into the house.

John passed Neal as he entered the house. Peter was standing looking up at the sky. "Go inside Helen," John said. "I'll deal with this." He turned to look at Peter. "You alright son?"

"I hit him Dad, no matter how I try to justify it."

John said, "Well I must have hit you, your brother and sister a lot when you were growing up. I seem to remember swatting all of your backsides at some point in your childhood. More than once as I recall."

"We were your kids."

"And Neal isn't?"

"Of course he's not my child, he's a grown man."

"Didn't look like it from what I saw. Not many grown men stick their tongues out. I would say he was acting like a kid."

"That's Neal. Pushing my buttons. At work I usually send him away to work on mortgage frauds, he really doesn't like that."

"You're not at work now son."

"He'll never forgive me."

"Don't be daft Peter. How many times did you say you hated me when you were growing up and you still visit and bring your family." Peter smiled.

"I'd better go speak to him."

"Let me."

Peter nodded.

John made his way upstairs. He knocked on the door and then walked in. Neal turned round saying, "Peter I..." He stopped when he saw John.

John saw the bag on the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Home," he said turning back to face the bed. "He can't treat me like that."

"Like what? A father?"

Neal stopped packing. "I don't need a father."

"Everyone needs a father or at least a father figure in their lives, even Peter. Please face me, _I_ don't like talking to your back." Neal turned round. "He's beating himself up out there, frightened that he's crossed a line and can't get back."

"Serves him right." Even to Neal's ears that sounded childish.

"Neal he smacked your backside. I'd have done the same if Peter had done that to me."

"I'm not a kid."

"Neither is Peter. He also isn't a saint and you pushed him, he does have a limit which you know very well. You're an intelligent boy." John saw Neal's shoulders relax. "Now unpack your bag and come downstairs and finish that chess game we started."

"He told me to stay here."

"Don't tell me this is a first, Neal Caffrey doing as he's told," El said from the door. "Please stay Neal."

"Fine. I'll be down in a minute."

Peter was standing in the hall. "He's fine," John said. Peter looked relieved. El followed John down.

"Come on Peter, help me make coffee."

Soon Neal joined John and was engrossed in the game of chess again. A hand touched his shoulder, "Coffee," Peter said.

"Thanks. I'm..."

"It's okay." Peter turned to look at the board. "You're good. Mozzie teach you?"

"No a very good friend did when I was a child."

"She taught you well." Peter couldn't resist putting his hand out to ruffle Neal's hair.

"Hey you're ruining my concentration."

"Peter go," his father said.

"I can take a hint." Neal and John played until they were called for dinner.

"I've never seen Neal sit so still before," El said.

Dinner was very relaxed. Danny and Harry told everyone hilarious stories about their time in University.

"Do you ever do any work?" their father asked.

"Of course," they both said quickly.

"When's Shone arriving?" El asked.

"She's arriving on the late train," John said. "I thought Peter could pick her up."

"Want to come as well?" Peter asked Neal.

"Fine." Neal said wondering how many more members of Peter's family were due to arrive.

Peter saw the look on Neal's face," She's the last one. You'll like her, she's smart like you."

They arrived at the station just as the train arrived. A woman who looked very like Helen walked up the platform towards them. She hugged Peter and looked at Neal. "So this is the infamous Neal Caffrey?"

"How come all your family know about me?"

"Shona works for the FBI in Los Angeles."

"Your case is very well documented."

"Not all the crimes linked to my name are true," Neal said.

"They're not proven, that's not the same thing," Peter said.

"I thought our law said innocent until proven guilty. You must be reading a different book." Shona laughed.

"You're good, Mr Caffrey."

"Neal," he corrected in his charming way.

"Enough, she's my sister," Peter said.

"You are so easy to wind up brother," Shona said.

Neal laughed, he was going to enjoy this.

"So Peter accuses you of crimes you haven't committed," Shona said.

"Frequently. The only thing I was convicted of was forging bonds."

"Just remember who caught you when no one else could," Peter said.

"Boasting Peter. Not like you," Shona said.

"I have to work with him," Neal said.

"I grew up with him," Shona retorted.

"You win," Neal said.

"I am here," Peter said. Both of them laughed.

Neal carried her luggage in when they arrived at the house.

"Shona dear you look tired," her mother said.

"It was a long journey."

"I'm off to bed," Neal said.

"Sleep well dear," Helen said pulling him down to kiss his cheek. John ruffled his hair as he walked past.

"I'm looking forward to finishing our game."

"Good night," Neal said a bemused look on his face.

"I never imagined Neal Caffrey would become your best friend," Shona said to Peter, "Mind you he is very charming."

"Yes he is and that's what often gets him into trouble. I'm trying to offer him a way to start a new life."

"Are you sure he wants a new life?"

"I think he does, he just hasn't had a chance before. I'm trying to show him that he can do it. I have faith in him. He needs to know that I believe in him and that I'll hold him accountable for his actions."

"If anyone can do it you can brother."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

(Thank you to everyone who has sent a review. They are much appreciated.)

The next morning Peter knocked on Neal's door. "Come on Neal, time to get up."

"G'way," a muffled voice said.

The door opened and Peter walked in. He pulled the covers off, "Up and at them," he said.

"Peter!" Neal whined

"Up. Shower and put your suit on."

"Suit?"

"Church. I told you about church when I asked you to bring a suit." Neal grabbed the covers and pulled them back up. He snuggled under the covers.

He was just going back to sleep when he heard his door open again. "Peter I told you to go away."

The covers were pulled back. He squealed when he saw it was Helen. He was so glad Mozz had persuaded him to bring pyjamas. "Time to get up. The one thing I insist is that all my family attend church on a Sunday and then we all eat together. If you want breakfast you need to be down in 15 minutes. I don't want to have to come up here again."

Before Neal could complain Helen had left. He could see now where Peter got his forcefulness from. Helen may be a small woman but she was used to being obeyed.

He saw Peter smirking as he came down stairs. He was going to wipe that smile off his face. "Helen I don't go to church," he said.

"Then this will be a new experience for you," she said. "You can leave the hat here though."

"I always wear my hat," he said.

"Not today son," John said.

"Best just to give in graciously," El said. "I did."

Neal took his hat off. Shona appeared. "Mum have I got time for coffee?"

"Just. Neal eat up."

Satch came and poked his nose into Neal's hand. "You're lucky boy, you get to stay here and sleep."

Soon they were on their way. Neal travelled with Peter and El

"Has your Mum always insisted you go to church?"

"Since we were kids. We tried to get out of it as we got older but Mum has ways of making you do what she says."

"Wish she'd teach me how to do it," Neal said. "I could do with getting you to do what I say."

"I think it should be me saying that," Peter said.

"I always do as you say," Neal said. Both El and Peter laughed at that remark.

* * *

They pulled up in front of the church. Neal held back while everyone was greeted. Everyone seemed to know Peter. He felt himself pulled forward. "This is Neal, he's a colleague of Peter's."

"You work for the FBI?" the minister asked.

"In..." Neal started to say.

"Yes he does," Peter said. "He's a consultant."

"You look very young to be in the FBI as a consultant, you must be very good."

"I am," Neal said.

"And modest," John said.

John ushered them into the church. They all sat down at one pew.

Neal opened the bible that was sitting on the small shelf in front of him. "You have seen it before," Peter quipped.

"Very funny," Neal said. "In fact I've copied quite a few pages of one of the oldest bibles. I had to do it in Latin. It was very ornate."

"And you did this for?"

"Peter!" his mother scolded. "This is not the place to question Neal."

"Sorry."

Neal looked round. The windows were not stained glass. He wished they were it would have given him something to concentrate on. He looked back at the bible when everyone stood up. He felt himself pulled to his feet and a hymn book raised in front of him. He loved singing but he wasn't sure of the tune or words. By the third verse he was joining in. Quite a few people looked round to look at him. "You have a lovely voice," Helen whispered to him.

"Thank you."

The minister started to talk and Neal let his mind wander. He felt someone smack his knee. "Sit still Neal," Helen said. He hadn't noticed that he'd started to tap his foot.

He was so glad when the service was over. He felt like running out just like the children had. Twice Helen had smacked his knee and twice John had had to pull him up to his feet to sing. He hated the way Peter smirked at him.

* * *

When they got back to the house Neal changed clothes and offered to take Satch for a walk. "We'll come with you," Danny and Harry said.

"Don't be too long," Helen said.

They went through a gate at the back of the property and then started walking up a path. "There's a great pool up here where we can go swimming," Harry said.

They took a side path and then walked along a track. It opened out onto a large area of water. Dad and Uncle Peter like to come here to fish. There's a small boat house just over there." There was a loud splash beside them and a huge spray of water flew up.

"Satch!" Neal called. "Come on." But he was having too much fun. He chased some of the ducks. "Get out of there Satch," Neal shouted. Satch just turned to look at him then took off after some more ducks.

Danny looked at his watch, "We should go back. Maybe he'll come out and follow us."

"He's not the brightest dog, is he?" Harry said.

Neal would not allow Satch to be called stupid," He's clever dog, it's just he's not used to all this freedom." He turned again to shout," Satch get out here now." He then looked at his watch, "You go back. There's no point in all of us being late. Tell Peter to come." The two boys took off.

Neal called and called and then finally Satch swam over. "Come on you idiot." Neal clipped his lead on him and made to walk back. Peter came running up the track.

"You got him out?" Neal looked at Peter as if to say that's obvious. "Why did you let him off his lead?"

"I didn't see any harm in doing it. I let him off in the park at home."

"This is not home. Satch is terrible when he gets near water and ducks. Last time I had to get the boat out."

"You could have told me."

"You'll know for next time. Come on, let's not make Mum any more annoyed that we're late for lunch." They jogged down the road, Satch running beside them.

"He is not coming in like that," Helen said throwing a towel at Peter and Neal.

"It's not my fault, he let him off," Peter said pointing at Neal.

"Now who sounds like a child?" Neal said.

"Dry him off quickly, we've all been waiting."

Neal and Peter quickly rubbed him down and then went in to sit at the table. "Shona say grace."

It was a lovely meal and Neal felt almost sleepy after he'd finished.

"Did it really take Uncle Peter 4 years to catch you?" Danny asked.

"And you sent him cards on his birthday," Harry said.

"And a lovely bottle of champagne for our anniversary, which was lucky because Peter forgot," El piped up. "I felt I knew Neal as well as I did Peter."

"Yes, I managed to evade capture for 4 years even with all the resources the FBI had," Neal boasted.

"But I did catch you. And then you spent nearly 2 years in prison."

"I was going to get time off for good behaviour."

"Until he decided to escape."

"You escaped from super max?" Harry said in awe.

"It was easy," Neal said. "As easy as doing this," he held up Peter's wallet.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Peter said grabbing the wallet.

"It's too easy. That's why I don't do it very often."

"Neal, Peter! As you two were late for lunch, you can wash up."

"Don't you have a dishwasher?" Neal asked.

"I do but maybe it will teach you to be on time."

"Mum that's not fair, I went to help Neal."

"Alright then, you can clear the table and Neal can wash and dry."

"It's not good for my hands to..." Neal was about to explain.

"This young man is not up for discussion."

"It was Satch's fault," Neal whined," and he's Peter's dog. He should have him better trained."

"Neal," John said. "Stop complaining and do as you're told." When Neal didn't move he said, "Now!"

There was a ring of authority in the tone that John used that had Neal going into the kitchen. Peter cleared the table. Neal was up to his arms in suds. Peter picked up a cloth. "You wash I'll dry,"

They were soon finished. "Thanks," Neal said.

* * *

"I think Colin and the boys are playing baseball, want to join us?"

"Sure."

Peter was surprised when Neal hit the ball hard and it flew up over the trees. "I thought you didn't play sports," Peter said.

"I said I didn't have anyone to practise with. I played at school but there was no one to take me to games so I never got to play for the school. The others said I let down the team because I couldn't be bothered."

Peter felt a wave of sympathy wash over him. No one had helped Neal with anything. The kid must have brought himself up. "What about the friend that taught you chess?"

"She wasn't always around."

"We could do with you on the White Collar baseball team. We'll be playing next Saturday."

"I bet they won't let me play."

"You're a member of White Collar."

"Do they allow bets?" Neal asked.

"No they don't."

John came out with Shona and El. "Right let's get into teams. Five dollars says my team will win," John said.

"Betting? Is that allowed Peter?" Neal joked. He ducked as Peter's hand shot out to cuff him on the ear.

Neal and Peter ended up on the same team as El and John. It was a competitive game. John's team won by one run. Neal came over to John after the game," Do you have to share the $5?"

"I'll buy us all an ice cream in town tomorrow."

"Chocolate chip," Neal said. He sucked his finger.

"What did you do?"

"Splinter," he said.

"Helen will take it out for you, come on."

"No I'm fine. It'll work its way out."

"What is it?" Colin asked.

"Splinter."

"It'll be fine. It doesn't hurt."

"Mum will sort it for you," Peter said.

"I don't..."

"Come on Neal," Helen said. Peter saw the look of fear in Neal's eyes. He grabbed Neal's arm before he ran.

He kept hold of his arm until they got inside. "Peter I don't like needles."

"Sit down Neal," Helen said. She took a box down from the cupboard. Neal's eyes went large as he saw her take a needle out. He got up but Peter pushed him back into the chair.

"I can't do this," Neal said.

"Yes you can," Peter said. "Trust me, Mum will do this as carefully as she can. Look at me." Neal turned his head towards Peter. Helen took hold of his hand and carefully wiped it.

"Tell me a story about one of your capers." Neal started to talk.

Helen was very careful. The splinter wasn't deep and she soon had it out. "Okay Neal, it's out."

"It is?"

Helen smiled. "I've had a lot of practice. And you're not the only one that doesn't like needles. Peter here isn't that fond of them either."

"I was 10 Mum and it was a huge needle."

"Peter, the dentist uses the same size of needles as everyone else."

"It looked big to me." Peter had let his arm loose. Neal stood up.

"Neal I'd like to get this chess game finished today," John said.

Shona came to watch them play. "You are good. Dad always beat us easily."

"Sh! Shona," John said.

Shona stood up and saluted, "Yes sir."

Neal laughed. He wasn't used to seeing family interact like this.

"You young lady are pushing it," John said.

"I'm going," she said.

Neal looked back at the board and concentrated on trying to win.

"You beat Dad?" Peter said incredulously.

"That he did," John said. "You are an excellent player," he said to Neal. He turned to Peter,"He always seemed to be at least one step ahead of me."

"In my business I always had to be one step ahead. Especially of Peter. He should be good at chess."

Neal couldn't believe how tired he was that night. He didn't even complain when Peter told him to go to bed.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

(Thanks again for all the reviews.)

Neal was up early the next morning, he made breakfast. "You didn't have to do that," Helen said.

"I wanted to. I enjoy cooking."

Soon everyone was up and laughing and joking with each other. "Are you alright?" Shona asked.

"Yes, it's just so different. I've never really been part of a family."

"Sometimes we can be a bit overpowering."

"You just seem to get on so well."

"Not all the time. We argue as well, Colin and I were always arguing. It used to drive Mum and Dad mad. We spent a lot of time in our rooms and standing in that corner." She pointed to a corner of the kitchen. "Peter was always Mr Goody Two Shoes. He was the baby and got off with murder."

"He did not," Helen said. "He just wasn't as rebellious as you were."

Shona stuck her tongue out at Peter as he smirked over at her. "That corner is free," Helen said to both of them.

"Your Mum wouldn't really put you in the corner now would she?" Neal asked.

"I don't think I'll chance it," Shona said.

"Shona could you go into town and get me some flour. I wanted to make a cake."

"Sure Mum. Neal, would you like to see the town?"

"Yes."

"And Neal, behave," Peter said.

"Yes Dad," Neal said sarcastically.

Shona and Neal set off to town. "Peter really wants you to do well," she said.

"I know."

They drove into the car park and went to get the shopping. "Want a coffee?" Shona asked. "There's a lovely coffee shop just around the corner."

They both walked round unaware that someone was watching them. Neal laughed as Shona told him stories of her childhood. He couldn't imagine Peter as the small boy Shona described. "Peter seems so perfect," Neal said.

"Perfect?" she laughed as they walked along the road and down a small alley

Suddenly they were both grabbed from behind. Neal tried to get free but a pad was put over his mouth. He slumped down.

Neal could hear someone moving around so he kept his eyes shut. "Open your eyes Neal, it's just me."

"Where are we?" Neal asked.

"I have no idea. I just woke up."

Neal stood up. "What can they want? I don't know anyone around here."

"You think they're after me?"

"You're the FBI agent."

"In Los Angeles."

They heard footsteps outside the door before it opened to reveal two men.

"Well Nicky. Surprised to see me?" Neal couldn't believe it, he'd last seen Martin Taylor about 8 years before. "I certainly didn't expect to see you here."

"Hi Martin. What's this all about?"

"I keep my promises. Remember what I said I'd do to you if you double crossed me." Neal blanched. "But I'm very forgiving."

"It wasn't my fault Martin. I had to run."

"Then it's just as well you're here now to pay me back. I take it you're still a good painter."

"Artist." He looked at Shona. "But she has nothing to do with this. Let her go and I'll do whatever you want."

"Not this time Nicky. She's our insurance you'll do the work and not run out on us."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I have a painting I want you to copy. I have two customers and they're both willing to pay a lot of money for it."

"When do you want it?"

"You've got two days."

"I haven't got any supplies."

"I've already brought all the things you will need."

"You can't expect me to paint here, there's no light."

"I've got a nice room upstairs. Come on."

"I'll only go if Shona is allowed to come as well."

Martin looked at her. "She's different from your usual woman and older."

"I'll..."Shona said angrily.

"Shona is a good friend."

"Very well but you try anything and she's going to pay and you."

"I understand."

"Where are they?" Helen said. "I need that flour now."

"Neal's probably persuaded her to go for coffee."

"That shouldn't have taken this long."

"I'll head into town and look for them," Peter said.

"I'll come as well," El said.

They drove into town. Peter pulled into the car park beside his Dad's car. "The groceries are in here," El said.

"Let's head for the coffee shop."

They walked to the shop. "Mrs Lamb has Shona been in today?"

"Yes she was in here with a very nice young man. He complimented my cakes."

"Which way did he go?"

"Down the road."

"Something's wrong, El." He picked up his phone. "Jones can you bring up Neal's tracking anklet"

"Sure Boss. What's he done now?"

"I'm not sure."

"He's at a place called Moffat Farm."

"Thanks Jones. I'll let you know what's happening later."

Peter drove his car to the entrance to the farm. "Stay here El. I'll go to the door."

Neal and Shona were put into a room upstairs. An easel and paints were sitting on the table. A picture was hanging on the wall. Neal recognised it. It had been stolen from the Metropolitan Museum of Art two weeks before. It was worth 3 million... "Just remember her life is on the line as well." He shut the door and they heard a key lock the door. They both walked to the window and looked out. They were in the middle of nowhere.

"Do you know where we are?" Neal asked.

"I think it's Malcolm Moffat's farm but it's been derelict for years. He died about 5 years ago. What did you do to annoy him?" she pointed to the door.

"I was supposed to copy a picture for him. Mozzie checked him out and he didn't like what he found out. People who worked for him tended to disappear. I decided to disappear before he could do it for me."

"Nicky?"

"Well it's not good business to use your real name in the business I used to belong to."

"Used to?"

"Peter's reformed me," he said picking up a brush. "We have to get out of here. Taylor will not allow us to live after I've copied this. It's just as well Peter left my tracking anklet on. He should be here soon."

"Why didn't you say that before?"

They heard someone walking up the path. They went over to the window. "It's Peter," Neal said.

Peter knocked on the door. A man opened it. "I'm sorry. My wife and I are lost. Do you think you could tell me how to get to town?" Peter looked inside. He could see the house had not been used for awhile. Peter held up his map. "Could you show me where we are?"

The man pointed to the farm on the map and Peter pointed his gun into the man's stomach. "Walk back."

The man swung round to hit Peter but he was too fast. He brought the gun down on his head. He walked over him and headed for the stairs. "Peter!" Shona shouted. He ran upstairs. He kicked the door open.

"Quite an entrance Peter," Neal said. "Where's Taylor?"

"I only saw one man." They went down stairs and saw a car take off. Peter aimed his gun and hit the back tyre. The car swerves and hit a tree. Peter ran towards it. He pulled the man out of the car.

Peter slammed him up against the car and swung him round. The man glared at him. "It's him you should be arresting. He's got a painting he stole from the Met Art Museum in New York. You'll find it in the room in the house."

"So why would he be locked into the room?"

"I was trying to get away from him. He's a well known art forger."

"Is he now? What do you say to that Neal?"

"Neal? That's not his name. His name is Nick Barkley."

"Another name Neal?" Peter said in an amused voice.

"I think he's a character in The Big Valley," Shona said. "I used to watch it many years ago."

"Are you listening to me?" the man shouted.

"I'm listening you don't have to shout. The only problem for you is I know where Neal was when that painting was stolen. He was with me and I think I'll be believed." Peter brought out his badge and showed it to the man.

"He was going to copy it for me."

"You made him do that," Shona said,"and I think they'll believe me," she said showing him her badge.

"Is this place full of FBI agents?"

"Nope. You're just lucky I guess," Neal said.

The man lunged forward and tried to grab Neal. Peter grabbed him and threw him back onto the car. He put the handcuffs on him. El came running up.

"I've phoned the local police," she said.

Soon he heard the sound of sirens. Shona came out of the house carrying the picture.

"I could have got that," Neal said.

"I didn't want to put temptation in your way."

The two men were put into the car and taken away. "Even on holiday we manage to crack cases," Neal said.

"We have to go to the police station to make our statements," Shona said. "We've got Mum's shopping in the car," Shona said.

"That's how we knew you were missing. Mum needed her flour."

"Thank God for that," Neal said, "And I never believed I would say this but thank goodness for my anklet."

They drove to the station and made their statements. El drove back to the house and gave Helen the shopping. She explained what had happened.

Neal sat at the desk making his statement. The local sheriff went to stand beside Peter,"Is he always like that?" Peter looked at Neal. He was flirting with the female officer taking his statement.

"Pretty much." He looked over at Neal. "Neal, behave."

"I always behave."

"And I'd appreciate it if we could get home before dinner, I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"He seems like a nice kid," the sheriff said.

"He is. He was also one of the most wanted criminals on the White Collar list."

"He that good?"

"Oh yes."

It was dark when they pulled into the drive.

Helen and John came running out first closely followed by Colin, Kristie, Harry and Danny. Satch came out barking around them.

First Peter and Shona were hugged. Neal could hardly believe it when Helen pulled him into a tight hug and asked if he was alright. He was even more astounded when John did the same thing.

They were all pulled into the house and sat down at the table. Kristie handed them all bowls of soup and a cup of hot coffee. They had to explain the story all over again. Neal felt terrible. "This is all my fault," he said lowering his head. Here they all were asking if he was alright and he'd nearly got two of their children killed.

"No it's not," Helen said. "Did you ask this man to abduct you?"

"No but it was me he was after."

"I'm sure Peter and Shona have been in dangerous situations before. This time was just closer to home. Eat up."

"I should go really, it would be best if I went back to New York."

"Best for whom?" John asked.

"You all. I've spoilt your holiday."

"Spoilt it?" Danny said. "Wait till I tell everyone what happened. They'll be so jealous. This is the most exciting holiday we've ever had and there's still five days to go."

"You're just tired son, eat up and go to bed. You must be tired after all that excitement," John said.

Neal was too tired to argue so he ate and then went to bed. If he had been able he would have got up early and returned to New York but of course he couldn't. The anklet would set off the alarm.

He didn't sleep much that night. He eventually fell asleep as the sun was rising. Peter woke him up a couple of hours later. "We're going into town, want to come?"

"No I'll stay here. I'm still tired."

"Take Satch for a walk when you get up."

"Right."

Neal fell back to sleep. He felt something cold hit his face. He opened his eyes. Satch was staring into his eyes. "Okay boy, I'll take you."

Neal dressed quickly and got Satch's lead. "I'm taking Satch for a walk," he shouted to Helen and John as he left the house.

"Have something to eat first," Helen called but Neal was already going up the path.

He waved and walked on. Satch bounded beside him. "You're full of beans today," he said. "Let me take this off." He untied the lead and let Satch run about. Neal ran beside him. They were both quite tired by the time they arrived at the lake. Neal lay down on the grass and Satch sat beside him.

Neal woke to a loud splash. Satch was no longer beside him. He was swimming after a large duck. Neal smiled. He'd let Satch have some fun. He watched the dog swim after one duck, change his mind and go after another. Neal called to him to come. The air was getting cooler and he knew quite a bit of time had passed since they'd left the house. "SATCH!" he shouted. The dog took no notice. He remembered Peter telling him that he'd once had to get the boat out to get him back.

Neal decided it would be easier if he went in and got the dog. He stripped down to his boxers and walked into the water. Neal was a good swimmer and was soon swimming beside Satch. He grabbed the dog's collar and pulled him to the shore. He managed to get his lead on before he could dive back in. Neal quickly dressed and made his way back to the house.

He was surprised to meet Helen and John on his way down. "Where on Earth have you been?" Helen said. "We've been worried sick. We thought something had happened to you."

"I only went for a walk," Neal said. "It can't be that late."

"You've been gone three hours," she said. She looked at his wet hair," and you've been swimming. That is not very sensible when you're on your own. Anything could have happened."

"But it didn't," Neal answered quite sharply.

"Do not take that tone with us son. Peter may not object to your tone at times but I do."

"For God's sake, I'm not a child," Neal answered tired of being treated like a child. "OW!" he yelled as John brought his hand down hard on his backside.

"That is quite enough. I don't let my children speak like that and I don't expect you to either. Apologise."

Neal felt terrible, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken like that to you. I.."

"There are no excuses for rudeness," Helen said. "Hurry along, you're still wet. We'll discuss this at home."

"What?"

John led the way down the path. Even Satch looked subdued. Soon they reached the house. "Go shower and change your clothes."

Neal hurried up the stairs and did as he was told.

He heard his name called as he dressed. "Come down to the kitchen."

He made his way down. Helen put some sandwiches and a glass of milk in front of him. "Eat up and then we'll talk."

Neal ate quickly. Helen and John sat over from him. "You worried us," John said.

"I didn't mean to, I just lost track of time. And I am sorry for being rude."

"Yes so were Peter, Colin and Shona when they knew they were going to be punished."

"Punished?" Neal said in a high voice. "But I'm an adult."

"You weren't behaving like one today." John pointed to the corner that Shona had told Neal about. "I want you to go stand there and think about your actions. I'll call you out of it when I think you're ready."

"No," Neal protested. "I don't want to."

John took him by the elbow and placed him in the corner. "You stay there until I say." Neal couldn't believe it. He'd never been treated like this in his life before. He was not going to stand for it. He made to turn round. John's hand grabbed his arm and turned him back into the corner. "There will be consequences if you do that again."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

(Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or chosen to follow me or the story. It is much appreciated.)

John walked over to speak to Helen. "You are going to speak to Peter?"

"Yes. I called him."

John turned to look at Neal. He was shaking his head. He made to turn round. John went over. "You will stay there Neal. It's not a choice." Neal lifted his foot and kicked the wall in frustration. John smacked his backside again.

Not long after Neal heard a car drive up. He made to move his head but John said," It's just Peter. You stay where you are."

The door opened and Peter walked in. He saw Neal in the corner. "Peter come through here," John said. "And Neal stay there," he warned.

They walked into the library. "What is Neal doing in the corner?"

"I'll let him tell you. I need you to listen to me and make up your mind."

"Dad?" he said puzzled.

"It's about Neal."

"Has he..."

"Let me finish son. You have to make your mind up about him. Is he a work colleague, a friend or family?"

"He's ..." Peter halted.

"Neal needs a family. He needs someone to look out for him."

"I do."

"He needs a father figure. Someone who will tell him when he does wrong and make him think of the consequences that he will have to face if he does disobey. I can't make you be that person but it's what he needs. Neal is too used to controlling situations and people that he doesn't think he has to obey. He'll fight you and test you but I think he's worth it, I hope you do."

"John are you ready to go?" Helen said.

"Yes." He walked to the door with Peter. "We'll expect to see you and Neal at Salvatore's in an hour."

"Yes Dad," Peter said.

Peter walked over to Neal. "You can turn round now."

Neal looked round," Has he gone?" Neal asked. Peter nodded.

"I've finally found someone you listen to," Peter said. "Maybe I should ask Dad to join us in White Collar,"

"You wouldn't?" Neal said.

""I do have a free corner in my office. I could make it yours."

"You're joking."

Peter stared at him. "Actually I'm not. I also have a corner at home and if you're not careful you could be spending quite a bit of time in it." Neal looked shocked. "My Dad was right. It's about time some... I took more responsibility for you."

"What do you mean? I'm an adult."

"How old are you Neal?"

"You know how old I am."

"That's not an answer. I know what your file says but I imagine you forged most of the paperwork. So answer my question. And Neal I want the truth." Neal hesitated.

"25," he said in a very low voice.

"I need to be able to hear you," Peter said.

"25," Neal said louder.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What difference does it make?" Neal asked puzzled.

"I've been chasing a kid," Peter said to himself.

"I have not been a kid for a very long time," Neal said angrily.

"I think that's part of the problem. Dad was right," Peter said decisively. "From now think of me as family."

"Family?" Neal laughed. "You want a conman as part of your family?"

"No." Peter could see the hurt in Neal's eyes as he said this. "I want you in my family. You've come to mean a lot more to El and I than just a colleague."

"Very funny Peter," Neal said.

"I'm being serious. I hope that you consider me as more than just a friend."

"I can't do this Peter," Neal said and tried to push past him. Peter grabbed his arm and swung him round.

"You need a family. You need someone to stop you from taking part in hair brained schemes that will get you sent back to prison or worse get you killed. And El and I are those people."

"I..."

"What do you say Neal?"

"I can't. I don't know what to do. I haven't... I don't need a family. You'll just be disappointed in me."

"I won't. I might get annoyed with you, you have a habit of being able to push all the right buttons but I want to do this. And Neal if you accept, there's no going back. You can't change your mind just because you don't like the consequences."

"I don't like consequences," Neal almost whined thinking of the corner and the swats John had delivered.

"I don't think anyone does but you need to have them." Peter pointed to the corner. "See that scuff mark on the wall, I did that."

"I did the other one," Neal admitted.

Peter smiled. "I didn't like the fact that Dad expected me in at 10 o'clock on a school night. I argued with him and he put me in the corner. I was mortified, I was 16. I told him he couldn't do this to me and tried to leave. I can tell you I didn't do that again. It was bad enough that he made my bedtime 9 but it was hard to sit in school the next day."

"I'm not 16," Neal said.

"Do you honestly think my Dad wouldn't put me there again if he thought I deserved it? I can assure you I wouldn't like to push him. And I don't think my brother or sister would either."

"I don't think I like the idea of consequences. After all you have the ultimate consequence; you can send me back to jail."

"As if I would and you know it. No I think we need to work together to work out some consequences and we need to stick to them. So do you want to be a member of my family?" Peter held out his hand.

Neal looked at the hand. He knew this is what he really wanted but he was scared as well, not of the consequences, he knew Peter wouldn't carry them out. He hesitated. He should really just tell Peter that they would go back to the way things were before. He couldn't really believe it when he heard his voice say OK. His hand shook as he took Peter's. Peter pulled him into a bear hug.

Peter let him go. "We'd better get to the restaurant and give the others our good news." Peter strode out to the car, a spring in his step.

Neal looked at his hand as if it had betrayed him. What had he just done? He couldn't do this. "Come on Neal," Peter shouted. Neal couldn't believe how happy Peter sounded. He had to get out of this agreement and soon.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed. To the 2 people who said they did not like this type of story and I should have put a warning on the story, I did. If you read chapter 1 the warning is there. So please if you do not like this type of story please do not read it. I do not want to offend anyone. There is no spanking in this chapter.

Sorry this chapter is short, I will try to write a longer one for Sunday.

Neal was very quiet on the journey into town. "Are you alright?" Peter asked.

"Yes, just thinking."

"I can almost hear the wheels turning," Peter quipped.

Neal smiled.

Soon they pulled up at Salvatore's. They walked in and joined the family at a table. El smiled at Neal as he sat.

Neal picked up a menu and pretended to read it. He was still trying to get used to Peter. All of a sudden everyone was congratulating him and he had no idea why. He hadn't been listening to any of the conversations. "I am so glad you decided to become one of our family," John said grabbing his hand and shaking it. Neal could feel the whole restaurant walls begin to close in on him. Sweat poured down his back. El could see the panic on Neal's face.

"Neal," she asked. "Help me with the drinks." He was thankful that El had asked him to help her. "Are you okay Neal?" she asked kindly.

"It's just too much. I need to go."

"You're the guest of honour, you can't leave."

"Guest of honour?"

"It's a welcome to the family party."

"I don't..."

"I know it's a lot to take in but please give it time. It's bound to be difficult to begin with but we'll work it all out."

"El, I'm a convicted conman. Who wants one of them? My parents didn't even want me as a child, why would you want me now."

El could feel nothing but sadness for this young man. Years before when Peter had been chasing him she had resented the fact he took her husband away from her but after meeting him she could feel nothing but love. He had wormed his way into her heart and she couldn't imagine life without him. She reached up and cupped his face. "Please don't run out on us."

Neal could see the love in El's eyes but he couldn't accept it could be for him. No one except Ellen had ever loved the lonely boy. She was gone, not dead but he was not allowed to contact her, it was too dangerous. He would give anything to be able to talk this over with her.

"I won't." Neal managed to calm himself and plaster his happy face on before he reached the table with the tray of drinks. El shook her head at Peter to say don't ask him anything.

Neal put on a very good act through dinner and if Peter and El hadn't known him so well they would have been taken in by it. He told many more stories which Peter hoped weren't true.

At the end of the night Danny came over to Neal. He pointed at a poster, "There's a dance there tomorrow night. Will you come with us?"

Neal hesitated. "Please Harry said. "You'll get to see old school photos of Uncle Peter." Neal smiled the first genuine smile of the night but not because he could get photos to spread round the office. Here was his chance to prove to them all that he was not worth keeping in their family. Peter frowned as he saw the look. Neal was up to something.

"That's Dad's old school as well," Peter said. "He taught there for over 40 years."

"I might just pop along, make sure none of my grandsons get into trouble."

"You can't do that," Danny protested. "It'll cramp our style. We want to introduce Neal to everyone."

"And I'd stop you doing that?" John said.

"Well Grandad everyone is kind of frightened of you" Harry said.

"Me?"

Peter and Colin laughed. "We had to go through that every time there was a school dance," Colin said. "Now it's your turn."

"Cowboy up,"Peter said.

"Not that old phrase," Colin said.

"I get to hear it most days," Neal said.

"I do not say it every day," Peter said.

"You do say it quite a lot honey," El said.

Neal laughed," Even El agrees with us," he said.

"Very funny."

"I promise I'll come along for a short while at the start just to introduce Neal to everyone I know, then I'll leave."

"Okay Grandad."

Neal went straight to bed when he arrived back at the house, "He's up to something," Peter said.

"Peter we're on vacation. Lighten up. Neal agreed to your terms, didn't he?"

"He did but he looked a bit stunned."

"Give him time honey, come on to bed."

Neal couldn't sleep, he had too much to think about. If he was going to get Peter really mad at him the best way would be to embarrass John and his family. He just knew Peter wouldn't want him then. Not something bad enough that Peter would send him back to jail but just enough to return their relationship to fed and con. The dance would be the best place to do it. He had to get ideas and get everything ready for tomorrow night. He'd never attended a school dance so he had no real idea what to expect. He'd ask Danny and Harry.

A part of him felt terrible about upsetting John and Helen, they had been so good to him but needs must.

He was woken by Satch sticking his cold nose into his face. "Satch, go away," he said. Satch drew back and barked. Neal was one of his favourite people. He sneaked him treats from the table when no one was looking. Now he wanted a walk. Neal turned over trying to ignore Satch. "Time to get up," El said.

"It's early," Neal protested in a voice reminiscent of a teenager.

"Satch wants a walk," she said. "Up, breakfast is ready."

"I'm not hungry," Neal said. "Let Peter walk Satch."

"Peter's gone into town with his father and brother. Up." She turned at the door. "Don't make me come back up," she threatened.

Neal dragged himself out of bed, he felt so tired. He had a quick shower and went downstairs.

"I'll just have coffee," he said.

"No you will not," Helen said. "Pancakes are ready." She moved to the bottom of the stairs. "Danny, Harry you better get down here or I'm coming up to you. Your grandfather left a list of chores for you all to do."

"Chores!" Neal almost choked on his pancake.

"Your first one is to walk Satch."

"I'll do that for you Neal," Harry said.

"No thanks." He stuffed the pancake into his mouth, grabbed Satch's lead and was off. The walk would give him time to think some more.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part7

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

This chapter does have spanking in it.

Neal had no idea what happened at school dances except what he'd seen on TV. He had gate crashed a few in New York but they were ones being run by very rich parents. He knew how to dress for them but not for a small town dance. He could see that Danny and Harry were quite excited about going. "You'll enjoy this Neal," Danny said. "Although it's in the school and a lot of the students will be there, so will all the people up to about 25. There's not a lot to do in town so everyone tends to turn out for them. Only problem is they don't allow drink."

"You seem to know a lot about the town, I thought you lived in DC."

"We do now but we lived here for a long time before Dad moved to a new job. We still visit when we can and it's great to catch up with old friends. Do you go home to see your friends as well? Does your anklet mean you can't go home?"

"I don't really have a home. The kind of business I'm i.. I used to be in means you move around a lot. You don't really have time for friends."

"Danny, what do people wear to these dances?" Neal asked hesitantly.

"Usually jeans and a shirt, nothing fancy."

Neal thought for a moment, "Would you come into town and help me get some more suitable clothes for tonight. I don't want to stand out too much." He whispered to Danny, "And we can get some things to liven the party up, if you want." He could see Danny was happy to be a co conspirator.

"Dad, can we borrow the car?" Danny shouted to Colin.

"Sure son just don't be too long."

Neal and Danny got in the car, "I'm coming too," Harry said jumping in the back.

They drove to town and parked in the small car park near to the shops. "There's only one place you can get clothes in town. It belongs to Maisie Brown. They all walked into a large shop. Neal headed for the jeans. "Can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am," Neal said. "I'm looking for jeans."

"Over there on the shelves. Haven't seen you here before."

"He's our cousin Maisie," Danny said. "Uncle Peter's son."

Neal couldn't help himself. "I was Peter's secret from Uni." The woman's mouth opened wide.

"You poor boy," she said.

"Don't feel sorry for me ma'am, Peter provided for my Mama and me. We were well looked after. And he's been so good to me since I came to live with him and El."

"As well he should. I bet his mother and father were not pleased with him."

"It's not something we talk about, Mrs Brown," Danny said. "Neal's part of our family now and we'd like you to keep our secret."

"Of course I will." She almost ran to the back of the shop. They all laughed.

"That will be all over town before we get home," Harry said. "I hope Peter doesn't hear about it, or Grandad come to that."

"It's just a bit of fun," Neal said. "I'll take the blame, don't worry." He picked up jeans and a shirt. "Will these do?"

"Yes," Danny said. Mrs Brown came back out and Neal gave her the money.

"The people who chaperone the dance, do they have a bowl of punch?"

"Yes. They usually have a bowl just for them. We always thought they added alcohol to it," Harry said.

"Maybe we should add some," Neal said.

"We can't buy it, everyone here knows us."

"But they don't know me. We won't add a lot, just enough to make them merry."

"We could have fun another way as well."

"How?"

"I can pick their pockets and swap over their car keys."

"That should be fun."

Neal went into a liquor store down the street. He couldn't believe the man asked him for identification. He bought a bottle of red wine. He put it in amongst his new clothes and they went back to the car.

* * *

They drove home. Peter and Colin were sitting on the step drinking coffee when they pulled up. "Enjoy yourselves?" Colin asked.

"Just bought some new clothes for the dance. Things _I_ brought aren't suitable."

"Lunch's ready," Helen called.

Peter watched Neal. He was up to something but he wasn't sure what. He saw glances pass between Neal, Danny and Harry.

After lunch Peter called to Neal,"Want to come with me for a walk?"

"I'm okay, I was going to play chess with John."

El went over to Peter," Satch doesn't need a walk."

"I need to talk to Neal. There's something going on."

"Honey, he's having some fun with people his own age. I can't imagine he's ever been to a dance before. Let him have some some fun."

Neal sat down at the chess table. "Peter's watching me again," he complained to John.

John looked over. He shook his head at Peter and mouthed go away. Soon they were the only people in the room. "He worries about you." Neal laughed. "I still worry about him and Colin. It's what parents do."

"He's not...I can take care of myself."

"I think what worries him is that you don't do a very good job of that. He's worried you're going to do something that means he can't protect you."

"I'm not stupid. I don't want to go back to prison."

"What about your friend Mozzie?"

"Mozzie won't get me into trouble, he helps me. Mozzie's been a good friend to me."

"Grandad?" Danny said from the door.

"Yes."

"We're going for pizza first. I've booked a table. I want to introduce Neal to some friends before we go to the dance. It's just we have to leave soon."

"Alright. We can finish the game later."

Neal showered, dressed and came down. Peter and El gasped. He hadn't slicked back his hair and the clothes he'd bought made him look even younger. "I'll drive you all in," El said. "Just phone when you want picked up."

"We'll get a taxi," Neal said. They all laughed.

Neal looked puzzled. "This is not New York. There's only one taxi driver in town and he'll be busy picking up his own children," John said.

"I could drive the car," Neal said.

"Just phone," Peter said.

"See you later," John called as they drove off.

* * *

El dropped them off at a cafe. A crowd of people were waiting. Danny and Harry pulled Neal over and introduced him to anyone. Many of the girls were already smiling at him and trying to sit next to him. Danny and Harry introduced him as their cousin. Neal couldn't help the feeling that pulled at his heart. He liked this, too much.

"We forgot the wine," Harry said. Danny covered his mouth.

"I've got it," Neal said pulling it out of the sleeve of his jacket.

He pushed it back up as they entered the cafe. They soon ordered and Danny was telling them all about Neal and how he worked in New York. Neal had told him not to mention who he worked for or why.

Neal was amazed that he was actually enjoying being out with people his own age. Danny told them all about their plan and they all agreed it would be fun.

They made it to the school hall just as the music was starting. John was already there talking to a man at the door. "Neal," he called. Neal went over. "I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Tranter, he's the principal of the school."

"Nice to meet you," Neal said.

"Neal," Danny called.

They all went in. The music was loud and not really the kind Neal liked. Quite a few of the girls gathered round Neal each trying to get him to agree to dance with them. He declined them all.

"That's the teachers' punch bowl over there," Harry said. "Mr Graham is guarding it."

"Don't worry, I'll put the punch in, I just need a diversion."

Neal went over to the table. "The other punch bowl is for you son," Mr Graham said.

"Oh thanks." He held out his hand," My name is Neal Caffrey." The man put his hand out to shake Neal's. Neal took his watch off his wrist.

He moved round and set the watch on a chair. "Is that your watch?" he said pointing behind. The man turned and Neal tipped the bottle into the punch.

"Thanks son, must have fallen off my wrist. Wife would kill me if I lost it." Neal walked away smiling to Danny and Harry.

"Mission accomplished," he said.

"How did you get his watch?" Harry asked.

"You don't need to know."

"Where do they keep their coats? I might as well swap the keys over now."

"In the cloakroom beside the staff room."

"I don't know where that is," Neal said.

"I'll show you," Harry said.

They went along the corridor. Harry stopped outside a small room. "It'll be locked."

"No problem," Neal said. Soon he was inside. He swapped as many as he could before coming out.

They walked back past the photos of the school sports teams. "There's Uncle Peter," he said.

Neal laughed. He took out his phone and sent the picture to Jones and Diana. There were a couple more and he soon sent them as well. They went back to the hall. "Where were you boys?" John asked. Harry looked nervous.

"Harry was showing me some photos of Peter."

"Fine, go enjoy yourselves."

Neal watched all the adults as they got more unsteady on their feet. Some were even joining in the dances. The students had their phones out and were taking photos. The Principal couldn't believe it. This was not supposed to happen. He tasted the punch. It was full of wine. He had it taken away and poured down the sink. "Spoilsport," Harry said. They watched as he got the staff members to sit down.

"John can you stay," he asked. "Someone spiked the teachers' punch."

"Certainly, Principal."

Neal stood beside Harry. "I'm telling you Marty Neal can take a watch off your wrist without you knowing."

"Prove it." Neal glared at Harry. "Chicken!" he said.

"Fine. You tell me what you want me to take."

"The Principal's wallet." He looked over at the Principal. He was talking to John. "Knew you wouldn't do it. All you Burke's are goody goodies."

Neal walked over. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Just fine Neal," John said. Neal tripped as he went passed and took the wallet. He walked back and handed it to Marty. He opened it.

"You did it!" he said incredulously.

"Now put it back," another boy said. Neal grabbed the wallet and made his way back. Before he could reach them the Principal put his hand inside his jacket. "My wallet's not here," he said to John.

John's eyes narrowed. He looked over at Neal. Peter had told him about Neal's tricks. He wouldn't though, not here. Then he remembered the trip and bump into Paul Trantor. He saw Neal approach. He could see the man frantically looking through his pockets. Neal held out the wallet. "I just found this," he said handing it over. John did not look pleased.

"He's the boy that saw my watch, it must have dropped off my wrist when I was carrying the punch bowl. It was lucky he saw it."

John almost pulled Neal away," Was it luck Neal?"

"Of course it was. I'm a lucky kind of guy." Neal looked up at John. His eyes had narrowed.

"I can't prove anything but if anything else happens I shall be looking for you."

Neal sat down. This was harder than he thought. He didn't like the way John was looking at him, the look of distrust on his face. But he had to carry through with his plan. If he caused enough havoc they wouldn't want him to come back and Peter would treat him like he had before.

He made his way out of the hall and back along the corridor. He'd seen a door marked animals keep out. He opened it with his tools and went in. There were a lot of animals sitting in cages, mice, rabbits and rats. He opened all the cages and let them out. He opened the door and slipped out. Soon the animals were running out the door and heading down the corridor.

Not long after he heard the scream. He went back into the hall, some of the girls had jumped onto the tables to get away from the rats. He looked round for Harry and Danny. He turned round and came face to face with John. "Looking for something?"

"No," he stammered. "I just wondered where Harry and Danny were."

"I'd worry more about where you've been," he said.

"Me?" he said.

"Any other tricks you want to confess to?"

"I did.."

"Don't lie!" John said. Everyone in the room looked round. Neal could feel his face go red. "Did you let the animals out?"

"What..."

"I want an answer, young man. Not another question."

"No," Neal said.

John grabbed his collar and pulled him. "Hey," Neal protested. "Where are we going?"

"CCTV.." Neal's heart sank. What a fool he was, he hadn't even thought to look for it. Mind you it would make it clear to John that he wasn't the sort of person he should have in his family. Neal dug his heels in. The slap to his backside was completely unexpected. "Move it." He looked round to make sure no one else had seen before moving on. Danny and Harry were in the Principal's office already.

Principal Tranter played the tape back. There was Neal going into the staff room cloakroom, then later into the animal laboratory. "Want to explain that?"

"Not really." John smacked him again. This time he was lifted onto his toes. His face blushed a deep red.

"What were you doing?"

"I swapped the teachers' keys round. It was just a joke." He looked at Danny and Harry. "They weren't involved," he said.

"That true boys?" John asked.

"No sir, we knew," they both answered.

There was a knock at the door. "The hall's been cleared," the man said.

"Thank you. Tell the staff their keys have been swopped. It might be best if they don't drive home just in case they drank too much of the wine.

"Your trick as well?" John directed this to Neal. Neal nodded.

"You've surpassed yourselves tonight," John said.

Danny and Harry put their heads down. "Sorry," they both said.

"You will be," John said. He turned to Neal. "And as for you..."

"I'll pack my bags when we get back."

John stared at him. "And just why would you do that?"

"You'll want me to go?" Neal answered.

"So that's the plan," John said. "Well sorry to disappoint you. That is not going to happen. The three of you will come back here tomorrow and clean up after the animals. Then you will clean every member of staff's car. And you will do any other chore that Principal Tranter cares to think of. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Danny and Harry said.

"It wasn't their fault. I thought it all up. I carried it out."

"I don't think their father will see it like that. And neither will Peter. Get in the car right now, all of you." They all ran out.

Principal Tranter laughed. "Those are lively grandsons you've got there. Almost as bad as Colin when he was here. Remember when he put the frogs in the secretary's desk drawer and she screamed the place down. And..."

"Sorry to interrupt but I'd better get them home. I'll bring them back tomorrow and we can reminisce then."

"Alright."

* * *

He drove home in silence. He parked the car outside and then said," Go stand in the corners in the dining room." They all went in. The rest of the family were stunned to see them walk into the corners. Peter looked over at Colin.

John marched in. "They certainly livened up the dance this year."

"Oh God!" both Peter and Colin said.

"It was my fault," Neal said turning round.

John strode over turned him round and delivered another stinging swat. "You will stand quietly."

John went back to stand beside Peter and Colin. "What on Earth did they do?" Colin asked.

John proceeded to tell them what they had done. "He what?" Peter said loudly.

"Calm down, Peter," El said.

"He didn't do anything that bad," El said. "Kids pull pranks at school dances all the time. And remember Neal never really had a chance to do that before."

"It's not that El. He knows better than to take someone's watch and wallet. I've told him over and over again. He's going to end up in prison again."

Colin stepped through to the dining room. "Peter," he shouted. Peter went through. Neal was gone.

"Damn!" Peter said. He looked outside but there was no sign of Neal. He heard a noise upstairs.

Neal was in his room. The bag was on his bed, the clothes stuffed into it. "I'm just about ready to go."

"And where do you think you're going to?" Peter said.

"New York. I'll go to June's and I'll see you at work when you return."

"So you think this is it? I'm going to give up on you because of some pranks."

"You should. Peter I embarrassed John and your family."

"So that's what you wanted. Me to give up on you and make you leave. Not going to happen. I already told you. You're family. My dad's had worse to deal with than what you did. If you'd wanted ideas of what to do you should have asked Colin. He always had great ideas of things to do at dances, not that I went along with them."

Neal looked stunned. "I.."

"Go down and join Danny and Harry, we still Have some things to discuss." Neal didn't move. "Now Neal." Neal went back down. He couldn't believe this. Colin was standing in front of Colin. "Here's their partner in crime."

"The Principal wants them to clean up after the animals tomorrow. And I believe there's car washing for each member of staff," John said.

"That sounds good. Anything else?" Colin said.

"That was all he could think of."

"I'm sure I can think of some more."

"But Dad!" they protested.

Colin held up his hand. "You.."

"It was all my idea," Neal said.

"Then I should just punish you?" Colin said.

"Yes," Neal said.

"No!" Danny said. "I wanted to help Neal."

"So did I," Harry said.

"Alright boys, in the morning I expect you up early. I'll drive you to the school."

"Yes Dad."

"Go to your rooms, I'll be up in a moment."

"Dad!" they whined. "We're gro.."

"Go!"

Harry and Danny left. Neal looked quite nervous. "You'll be helping them tomorrow."

"The animals were my idea."

"And the watch and wallet?" He nodded. "The stealing has got to stop."

"I wasn't stealing. I didn't take anything."

"That's the problem Neal, you think it's okay to do it. Go to your room. I'll be up in a minute."

"What? NO!"

"Yes." Neal stared at him but couldn't hold the look. He looked at the door as if working out if he could escape. Peter didn't move or say anything.

Neal seemed to be fighting a battle with himself. Should he make an escape or should he stay. He had no idea what to do. He looked at Peter again. "Just do it son," Peter said.

Neal went to the stairs. He still didn't look too sure about what he should do but he turned and went up to his room.

John came over to Peter. "Do you want me to deal with him?"

"No Dad he's my responsibility. I suppose I better get used to this. I doubt if this is going to be the last time he's going to get in trouble."

Neal had finished packing his bag. "I can still go," he said.

"This is where the running stops Neal. Family don't run from each other. Get used to it."

"I don't know if I can Peter."

"We'll get through this." Neal still looked uncertain. "Come here." Peter pointed to the spot in front of him.

Neal moved slowly. Peter grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him, he gave him a hug. "It'll be alright. Bend over the end of the bed." Neal went to stand beside it but couldn't make himself do what Peter asked.

Peter went over and pushed him down. He kept his hand on Neal's back. He brought his hand hard on Neal's backside. Five more followed rapidly. Peter felt Neal shiver. "I don't want to have to do this again Neal." He brought his hand down another 6 times before taking his hand off Neal's back allowing him to stand up. Neal almost jumped up, his hands going back to cover his backside as if afraid Peter would continue.

"You won't ever be doing that again," Neal said wiping at his eyes.

"I do hope so. My father's rule was always 1st offence hand, 2nd offence his paddle and 3rd offence his belt. Colin can tell you all about it. He always managed to find trouble, just like you." Peter pulled him into a hug. "I care abouswoppedt you Neal, so does El and so does all my family. You have to give us a chance."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Thanks for all the people who have reviwed or chosen to follow my story. I'm not as happy with this chapter as I have been with the others but am hoping the next one will be better.

Neal had no idea how he felt about Peter punishing him. It had been a shock, no one had ever taken him to task about his behaviour for a long time. He had always managed to talk his way out of situations before, why did it not work with Peter?

He lay down on his bed and curled up. Soon he was fast asleep. El looked round the door at him. He looked so young. She pulled the cover off the bed and covered him with it. She ran her fingertips through his hair. He moved towards her hand.

"El, come on," Peter said. "Time for bed."

El got up and joined Peter in their room.

* * *

The next morning Neal was woken up bright and early. "The sun's not even up yet," he complained.

"We're going to the school so that you can start the clear up. Breakfast's ready."

Neal stumbled down the stairs and sat at the table. Danny and Harry were sitting there eating breakfast. "I'll drive you into town," John said. "The teachers are bringing their cars to be cleaned about 10 so make sure you're finished in the school by the time they arrive."

"Yes sir," they all said.

When they arrived the Principal was already waiting. He unlocked the doors and let them in. He opened the caretaker's cupboard and gave them all the cleaning equipment. Neal was sent to the animal laboratory. The place was stinking. All the animals had been removed and put into another room. Neal set to work. Soon the place was so clean you could have eaten your food off the floor. He went out and met Harry and Danny. John came out of the Principal's office. "Mr. Trantor's car is parked out front," he said. There's a hose and a couple of buckets. Off you go. The other members of staff will be here soon." They all sighed.

By 1 o'clock they had finished all the cars. Neal was sore, he was sure he'd used muscles he'd never used before. "Time to go home," John said. "I'm sure I can find some things for you all to do at home. It should keep you out of mischief at least for today."

John laughed when he arrived back at the house. All three of them had fallen asleep on the journey home. "We're home boys," John said.

Neal couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep in the car. He saw Harry and Danny rub their eyes and was determined he wasn't going to do that and make himself look like a child. El almost laughed when she saw how dishevelled Neal looked. "Did you manage to get all the things cleaned?" she asked.

"Yes Aunt El," Harry replied.

""Tired Neal?" she asked.

"No I'm fine."

"Then you can help me with dinner," she said. "What about you boys?" she asked Harry and Danny.

"We're tired out," Harry said.

"You can go rest before dinner," El said. She saw the look Neal gave them. Maybe it would teach him to be truthful about how he was feeling. "Come on you can peel the potatoes." Neal almost groaned. No way was he admitting how tired he was. John smiled at El.

Neal went into the kitchen, "He's his own worst enemy," John said. "Why can't he just admit he's tired?"

"Because that would be a sign of weakness. Neal is always fine. He will never admit that anything is wrong, not even when he is ill."

Neal was already peeling the potatoes when El went in. "What are you cooking?" Neal asked.

"Roast chicken. Helen loves it with a white wine sauce so I always cook it for her." Satch came running in sniffing at the chicken. "But watch Satch, he loves chicken and the bones are not god for him."

Neal laughed. "You tell me that every time."

Neal enjoyed sitting in the kitchen talking to El as they cooked. He hadn't had a lot of company growing up, spending most of his childhood making money and avoiding his mother's boyfriends. None of them were interested in a young boy, they usually just wanted him out of the way.

Once everything was on the stove cooking El turned to Neal, "Next time just say you're tired."

"I wasn't tired," he protested. "I'm not a kid. I managed to stay out of Peter's reach for years. I'm used to being on the move all the time. I used to be able to paint a pict…" He stopped. "Well I could do lots of things at once."

El laughed. "Don't let Peter hear about any of your exploits."

"Thought he didn't care about my shenanigans, as he calls them."

"Not as a person no but he is still an FBI agent."

"I'm not likely to forget," he said lifting up his trouser leg to show his anklet. "That's why Peter should forget all this family stuff. Something I've done may cause him problems."

"We'll cross that bridge if it ever happens," she said. "Now go on sit down."

* * *

Neal sat in the living room. Danny and Harry were watching baseball. He was soon fast asleep. A hand shook his shoulder. "It's dinner time," Helen said.

"I'm coming." He got up.

He walked through to the dining room and sat down. "Where's Peter?"

"He went to visit a friend. He'll be back later," John said.

Neal finished his meal and offered to wash up. "No Neal, Danny and Harry can do that," Colin said.

"Dad!" they whined.

"I heard Neal helped to make it, it's only fair you two clean up. Go."

"I don't mind," Neal said.

"They'll manage," John said.

Neal's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and walked outside. "Mozzie!" he said, "Slow down."

Neal listened to him for about 5 minutes," Are you sure he's looking for you?" Neal listened to a rant about knowing when people were looking for him. He tried to pacify him. "All right Mozz. Pack a bag and come here." Neal held the phone away from his ear until Mozz had stopped. "I didn't mean here in this house. There's a lovely hotel in town. I'll phone and book you in. I can meet you there first thing tomorrow." He listened to Mozz again. "Yes I remember about my tracker. How can I forget it? The thing is I can go into town on my own. Okay, drive up tonight. I'll reserve you a room and I'll see you tomorrow."

Neal phoned the small hotel and booked a room in Mr Haversham's name. He told them to expect him late that night. Knowing Mozzie he would double back a few times to make sure no one was following him. Neal put his phone away.

He walked back in, "I think I'll go to bed, I am a bit tired." El was out of her seat and had her hand against his brow before he even took a step towards the stairs. "El!" he almost squealed.

"His head's not hot," she said to Peter.

"I'm not ill," Neal said loudly, "just tired. You told me I should be more open about how I was feeling."

"I know. I just didn't expect you to do it."

"Good night," he said walking upstairs.

Peter heard an alarm go off inside his head. Neal was up to something.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Sorry this took so long to do. Hope it is worth the wait. There is spanking in this chapter, so if you do not like please do not read.

Peter watched as Neal went up the stairs. "Something wrong?" his father asked.

"Yes. He's up to something."

"Peter, will you stop being an agent all the time," El said. "We're on holiday."

"He's still up to something."

"Go take Satch for his walk," El said.

The next morning Neal was up bright and early. He had something to eat and then got ready to head into town. His hand was on the door when a voice said, "And just where are you going?"

"God Peter, want to scare a person out of 10 years. El should make you wear a bell around your neck."

"Stop avoiding the question and just answer it."

"Town."

"Why?"

"You said I could go into town without permission. I'm only going to visit the book shop and the coffee shop."

"Very well. But no shenanigans. I know Hazel that works in the book shop and her father is a big man, don't get any ideas."

"Fine Dad. Sure you don't want to give me the talk now. After all I must only be about 10 the way you're speaking to me."

"You can always stay," Peter offered.

"I just like some time to myself. In New York I go for lots of walks. I like my own company."

"Just be careful where you walk."

Neal almost bolted out the door. Peter was about to follow him when El said," You are going to have to trust him."

"I know. It's just the hairs on my neck are tingling, that usually means he's up to something."

Neal made sure Peter wasn't following him. He wouldn't put it past the man. He parked in the small car park and walked to the book shop. He had to make sure he went to the places he'd told Peter. He was sure he would check his anklet.

* * *

Mozzie was standing looking at some books when he walked in. He went over. "How did he manage to find you?"

"I don't know. It's been years, why would he come now?"

"I don't know. We need to have a plan in case he's still there when we get back."

"He wants the certificate of ownership so that he can sell it."

"Sell it? He can't. When you sold it to him he knew he couldn't sell it."

"He's decided he needs to sell it. He's no longer the wealthy man he was."

"You did explain that the picture had been stolen years ago. That no one will buy it."

"Of course I did. He says he's got a buyer and he knows where we got the picture from. He's demanding that we make the certificate so that he can sell it or he'll be handing it into the FBI white collar division with our names."

"Damn!"

"He's serious Neal."

"I'll go back to jail," Neal said.

"Not if you make the certificate. That's all he wants."

"And how can I do that?" Neal asked angrily. "I don't have any of my supplies here. And if you've forgotten I'm living in Peter Burke's parents' house. How am I supposed to forge something here?"

""I've brought everything you'll need."

"I can't go to the boarding house Mozz. Peter will find out. Everyone here knows me and who I'm staying with. It's a small town."

"I'll get the things and bring them to you in the coffee shop," Mozz said. He saw the look on Neal's face. "I know you don't want to do this but it's the only way. The man knows us, he might not know our names but he'll soon identify us especially if he sees you at the FBI."

"Wish I'd never painted the thing," Neal said.

"We needed the money."

"I know. It doesn't make it any easier."

* * *

Mozzie left. Neal went to the coffee shop. He ordered coffee and cakes. He needed some comfort food. Talk about something coming back to bite you in the ass. Mozz came into the shop. He sat by Neal. He handed him a package. "Everything you need is here."

"I hope so, I doubt I can get any materials here." Neal looked round. "Damn! It's John. You need to go. I'll contact you at the boarding house." Neal grabbed the bag and set it at his feet. He waved to John. John sat beside him.

"Expecting me?" he pointed to the other cup of coffee.

Neal thought quickly. "I was expecting Peter to follow me. I like to be prepared."

John laughed. "You know him well. He can't help himself. He worries."

"He doesn't need to worry about me. I've been on my own for many years."

"And yet he does. You are the first felon who got under his skin. He could never understand why you became a criminal when you were so clever."

"I like..liked the life. It was exciting. The places I saw and the people I met."

"And what about getting caught?"

"I didn't like that. I don't look good in orange."

John laughed. "Do you blame Peter?"

"No. It was his job. I don't want to go back though." Neal shuddered.

"So you're not going to do anything to get sent back?"

"Of course not. I'm a reformed person."

"Somehow I doubt that," John said. He saw the hurt look on Neal's face before he could hide it. "I don't mean you would do something deliberately but Peter says you do things without thinking. Especially if it's to help your friends."

"You need to help your friends. That's the first thing I learned. I've helped Peter plenty of times."

"I know you have but I think there are times Peter wishes you'd come to him first before getting involved in shenanigans."

"Now I know where he gets that phrase from."

"Ready to go home?"

"I'm going to have another cup of coffee."

"See you at home." John left. He looked down at the parcel.

"Art supplies," Neal said.

"If you say so son," John said. Neal blushed. When had these people learned to read him so well? This was not good.

Neal drank up. He went back to the car and looked in the bag. If Peter saw what was in there he would know what Neal was up to. He removed some of the things and put them in his pocket. He kept the ink and paper.

He drove back. John hadn't returned. He made it to his room before anyone saw him. He quickly removed all his supplies, some he left in plain sight, the others he hid.

* * *

He went back downstairs. Peter was at the table with El. "Where is everyone?"he asked.

"Shona went to visit an old friend. Colin and his family went mountain biking. Danny and Harry had hoped you'd be back in time to go with them."

"I'm not really a bike person," Neal said. "I think I'll take some of my art things and paint at the pool." He collected his things and walked off.

"Still getting that feeling?" El asked.

"Even more," Peter said. "What on Earth can he be planning out here?"

El kissed the top of his head," I'm sure you'll find out."

"I hope so. I just wish he'd come to me when he's in trouble."

"He will, hun."

Neal walked to the pond. He set up his easel and made a quick sketch just in case someone turned up. He brought out the paper and set up the ink. He had to be careful. He knew the wording by heart and started writing. He left space for the title and artist to be added. He wanted to let the ink dry before adding it. Many of the galleries would have had these written up and added the title and artist later. He had to make it as authentic as he could. He could not let this fall into Peter's hands.

He hadn't realised how late it was until he picked up his paint brush. He looked up, the sky was getting darker. He packed all his things away and made his way back down.

* * *

"We were just about to come looking for you," El said as she saw Neal.

"I got caught up in my drawing. Sorry."

"You must be cold, put your things down in the hall, I'll make some hot chocolate with marshmallows."

"Great." He put his bag down and sat at the table.

El had just put his mug down in front of him when he saw Satch stick his nose into his bag. "Satch, get out," he shouted as he stood up.

Satch pulled his nose out, a piece of thick paper in his mouth. Neal blanched. He had to get the blotting paper back before Peter saw it. He dived at Satch. Satch dodged away thinking Neal was playing with him. El tried to catch him as well. Peter walked in. Drop it Satch," he said grabbing Satch's collar. Neal jumped forward to try and grab the paper but Peter was faster. Neal could almost see the steam coming out of Peter's ears as he read the words on the blotting paper. "What the hell is this?" Peter shouted holding the paper up in the air. Satch lay down and whimpered.

"Peter!" El protested.

"Do you want to tell her what this is?" Peter asked glaring at Neal.

El looked at Neal, "What have you done?"

"Nothing," Neal said softly.

"Do…not… lie."

"I'm not." Neal kept his head down. He couldn't look at Peter.

"Look at us and say that."

Neal looked up. He couldn't do it. He turned very quickly and ran. "NEAL!" Peter shouted.

* * *

Neal kept going. He had to get the document to Mozzie. Why had Satch gone into his things? Why did nothing ever go right? He looked back. There was no sign of anyone. Then it dawned on him, Peter didn't need to follow him, he could follow his tracker. He took his cell phone out and called Mozzie. "I'm going to leave the certificate in the post box of the boarding house. You need to get it quickly, Peter will be tracking me. Stay out of sight." He shut it and ran as fast as he could. A truck drove past and he jumped into the back. He dropped out just outside the boarding house. He stuffed the certificate in the box and ran on.

Peter called Jones and got him to bring up the tracking data. Neal was sitting in the park in the centre of town. Peter got in the car and drove to town. He parked at the entrance. Neal walked towards him. "Get in."

Neal quickly got in. "I'm sorry," he said.

Peter drove back in silence.

"Get in the house," he said. Neal reluctantly got out. "You do not want to annoy me."

Neal sat down on the sofa. Peter grabbed the piece of paper and held it in front of Neal's face. "Explain."

"I was just trying to keep my hand in, practising my art," he said smiling up at Peter. He could tell it was the wrong thing to say as soon as it was out of his mouth. Peter pulled him to his feet and delivered two stinging swats before pushing him back down onto the sofa.

"Try again."

"This is an authentication certificate for a painting, one of your forgeries?"

Neal nodded. "I had to."

"There is no excuse for this. If you have problems come to me."

"I don't need to run after you every time something happens."

"Do you want to end up in jail?"

"You should know, you put me there."

"Do not turn this round on me. How often do I have to warn you about this? One of these days you are going to end up in a situation I can't help you with. What are you involved in this time? And don't lie to me. You are in enough trouble as it is."

John and Helen walked in. "Peter we can hear you outside," Helen said.

"Neal…"

"Has this got anything to do with the man Neal was speaking to today in town?" John asked. Neal looked up. He had no idea he'd been seen.

"Man?" Peter looked at Neal.

"I just met someone…"

"Please describe him, Dad," Peter said.

"Alright," Neal said. "It was Mozzie."

"Phone him and tell him to come here."

"He might be gone," Neal said.

"For your sake he better come back. Do it now."

"Fine." Neal spoke into his cell. Mozz had just left the boarding house. Neal gave him directions to the Burke house.

It didn't take long for Mozz to pull up outside the Burke's house. He came inside and saw Neal sitting on the sofa. Then he saw all the others watching. "What went wrong?" he asked.

"Satch found the blotting paper," Neal explained.

"A dog caused this," Mozz said.

Satch wagged his tail as Mozz said his name. "Yes. And this wouldn't be happening if you hadn't asked Neal to do this. You do know this could send him back to jail?"

"It was a calculated risk," Mozzie said. "The man was going to go to the FBI if we didn't do it."

"And neither of you boneheads thought about asking me for help?"

"You'd have to hand us in," Neal said.

"I could have given you immunity, I have before."

"You would do that?" Neal asked.

"What painting is it?" Peter asked.

"It's a painting that's in a private collection, it's called View at Rouelle. Monet painted it early in his career, about 1858. It hadn't been seen for many years so I made a copy. Mozz found an old art book with a picture of it."

"And your reason for doing this?"

"We needed the money. We were broke."

"We had nowhere to live Suit. I was trying to look after Neal."

"Sounds more that he was looking after you."

"He was 15."

"15?"

"I've always been good at copying art," Neal said proudly.

"How old was he when you found him Mozz?"

Mozzie looked at Neal before answering. Neal nodded. "He was 14. He was one of the best even at that age. He was living on the streets, living off his wits. I offered him a place to stay. He accepted."

"What about school? Did it ever occur to you that he should have been going there?"

"I tried. He refused to go. Neal's always had a mind of his own."

"Right let's get back to this man. Why is he after you now?"

"He's broke. He's trying to sell his paintings."

"But to sell it he needs an authentication certificate." Mozz nodded.

"Give me the man's name and address." Mozz pulled a finger along his mouth like a zip.

"Do you want me to get you out of this mess?" Peter asked angrily.

"Tell him Mozz," Neal said.

Peter spoke on the phone to Jones and Diana. "Yes tell him we know what he is doing. Threaten him with prison if he doesn't hand over the painting." Neal looked relieved. Peter turned towards him. "Do not think this is over."

Neal sank back down on the sofa. Peter put his phone away. "This is what happens every time. I think I'm getting you on the straight and narrow and then you throw it back in my face. Maybe you need to stop seeing Mozzie."

"What? You can't do that. He's my friend. He's been there for me for years, before you. He doesn't treat me like a kid."

"Maybe he should have. Maybe none of this would have happened if you'd just been made to do as you're told."

Neal laughed. "Don't you think I would have done this sort of thing anyway? I'm good at it, the best. Some of my paintings are hanging in famous art gall…" Neal saw the look of horror on Mozzie's face. "Allegedly"

"Go upstairs and wait for me in your room," Peter said.

"What? No!"

"Now Neal. I won't ask again." Mozzie watched the way Neal was almost pleading with Peter with his eyes. He took one step towards him and Neal took off up the stairs.

Peter turned to Mozzie,"I expect you to go in and help Jones and Diana first thing tomorrow. And I do not want you to ask Neal to do anything like this again. I am working very hard to keep him out of jail. Now you can go and let me deal with him my way." Mozzie got up.

"Neal will be fine Mozz," El said. "I promise."

* * *

Peter walked slowly to the bottom of the steps. "You might want to look in the top drawer of the dressing table in our room," John said as he started up the stairs.

Neal was lying face down on the bed when Peter walked in. He heard Peter come in. "Has Mozzie gone?" he asked.

"Yes. He's going to help Jones tomorrow. I need you to get up." Neal slowly turned over. He looked at Peter's hand. He held a wooden paddle in it.

"No Peter, please."

"I warned you. Get up and bend over the end of the bed."

"I hate this," he muttered.

"I'm not too fond of this either. I'd much prefer sitting downstairs watching a movie and eating popcorn."

"You don't have to…"

"I think I do. I told you what would happen and I always keep my promises. Now don't make me wait any longer or I might just ask you to lose the trousers as well." He patted the paddle against his leg.

Neal got up and did as he was told. Bad enough that Peter was going to paddle him but no way was he doing it on the bare. He was embarrassed enough. The only thing Peter said was twelve. Neal felt his hand push down on his back before the paddle hit him for the first time. He tried to get up. It hurt so much. "Lie still," Peter said. "I only want to hit your backside." He brought it down again quickly for the next four times.

"Please," Neal begged. His hands clasped the cover on the bed.

By the time Peter finished Neal was crying into the cover. He'd stopped asking Peter to stop. All he concentrated on was counting and getting to twelve. He felt Peter's hand let him go. He stayed where he was, not wanting Peter to see the tears that had flowed down his face. "I don't want to have to do this again Neal. But I will if I have to. You need to come to me or El if you have a problem. Let us help you." He leaned down and ruffled Neal's hair. We love you kid. We don't want to lose you." Neal couldn't stop the tears then. Peter pulled him into his arms and held him. He felt Neal get heavier in his arms. He looked down, Neal was asleep. He kissed his forehead and laid him down on the bed. "Please don't make me do that again kid."

John was waiting outside. "You alright?"

"Yes."

"And Neal?"

"He's sleeping."

"No one said it was easy having kids," John said.

"I don't know how you and Mom managed to raise 3 of us."

"It gets easier. Come on down. El's made some coffee."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Neal did not want to come downstairs. Peter called again," Dinner."

He didn't move. Then he heard footsteps on the stairs. He hissed as he sat up. Peter walked in. "Did you not hear me call?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You must be, you haven't had any lunch."

"Just let me stay here. I don't want to see anyone."

"Neal!"

"Everyone will know. I can't face them, please Peter. I'll go home tomorrow."

"Don't be ridiculous." Peter looked down at him. "The only people that know you were punished are me, El and my Mum and Dad. Now everyone is waiting for you to come down so we can all eat."

"But it hurts," he said.

Peter almost laughed. "It's supposed to. Now go downstairs."

Neal reluctantly went down. "Are you feeling better?" Shona asked.

Neal looked slightly puzzled but said, "Yes." Peter bent down and said quietly, "We told everyone that you had a bad headache."

Helen set a plate down in front of him. "Eat up."

Neal was quiet during dinner. "You missed yourself today," Danny said.

"I'm not really into cycling," Neal said.

"Have you tried horse riding?" Peter asked.

"Can you see me on a horse?" Neal said. El laughed.

"I'm going to do some painting tomorrow," Neal said.

"I was thinking you could do some painting as well," Peter said.

"Thanks Peter."

"I was thinking the fence Dad," Peter said.

"The fence?" Neal almost squealed.

"Yes, put your talents to good use," Peter said.

"Very funny," Neal said.

"Well," Helen said, "the fence could do with being painted. It hasn't been done for awhile. Harry and Danny could help as well."

"Grandma!" they both said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Colin said. "Your Mum and I can go visit Granpa tomorrow."

"Granpa?" Neal asked.

"My father," Helen said. He lives on the other side of town. We're all having dinner with him and his wife tomorrow."

"You didn't tell me that Peter. I'll need to get a good bottle of wine to take with us so I don't think I can paint the fence today."

"Nice try Neal but we've already bought a bottle."

"I hope El bought it. At least she's got good taste."

"Fence tomorrow Neal bright and early. And you too Danny and Harry."

Neal groaned. "Can I see what paint you've got?"

"It's kept in the shed at the side of the house," John said.

"I'll go and look," Neal said getting up. He had an idea. He checked the paint and then came back.

"The fence has always been white," Peter said.

"I'll remember that," Neal said with a smirk.

"Neal!" Peter warned.

"I think I'd better get to bed now, I'll need all my energy for tomorrow," Neal said glad to have an excuse to get up.

* * *

The next morning Neal was up early. When he came down Helen was already making breakfast. "Do you ever sleep?" he asked.

She laughed. "Sit down and eat. I'll go wake Danny and Harry."

"You don't have to, let them sleep a bit longer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You do enjoy pulling Peter's leg don't you?"

"I have to have some fun."

Neal finished his meal and went out to the shed. He took out the white paint and started to paint the gate and the surrounding wooden slats. Danny and Harry came to join him. They started painting the rest of the fence. Neal disappeared into the shed and came out with some coloured paint and a smaller paintbrush. "What are you going to do?" they asked.

"Paint," he said mysteriously.

Peter came down and headed for the door. "Stop!" his mother said. "Neal is doing just fine. Leave him alone."

"If you end up with a nude on your fence don't blame me," he said.

Peter watched Neal work on the gate and fence for more than an hour. He couldn't stop himself from going out. He gasped when he saw what Neal had done. "It's beautiful," he said.

"Thank you."

Danny and Harry came to look. "Wow!" they both said.

"Mum Dad," Peter shouted.

Helen and John came out. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, come look at this."

Helen put her hand to her mouth. "Is it alright?" Neal asked when she didn't say anything.

"Alright," she stuttered. "It's beautiful. Peter was right about your talent. What do you think John?"

Neal looked at John. It really mattered to him that both Helen and John liked it. "It's amazing Neal. All our neighbours are going to be jealous when they see it."

El came out. She looked at all the flowers, butterflies and birds Neal had painted. He had also written the name Burke across the top of the gate.

"That is beautiful," she said.

Neal got up and dusted down his jeans, "You deserve your favourite meal for this," Helen said.

"We painted the fence as well," Danny said.

"And very good it is too," she said.

"Can we go to the pizza restaurant?" Harry asked.

"Neal?"

"Yes. I'd like that."

Peter helped Neal put the things away. "It's about time you started painting for yourself instead of all the copying you do. You could do really well."

"I've been thinking about it. Why didn't you tell me about the meal at your grandfather's?"

"I was going to. My grandfather can be quite intimidating."

"May be I should just stay here."

"No. You're part of our family now. If I have to go so do you."

"He's not going to like having a con in his family, is he?"

"He's old fashioned. He is 92."

"What did he do?"

"He was a lawyer, a good one."

"Helen said his wife not her mother."

"My grandmother died just after my mother was married. Grandfather married his secretary a year later."

"So I need to dress for tomorrow night."

"It would be advisable. Grandfather always dresses for dinner."

"I'd like to get something for tomorrow night's dinner," Neal said.

"You don't need to take anything Neal. Now go wash."

"Are you saying I need to wash?" Neal asked indignantly.

"Look in the mirror."

Neal went in and shouted," Danny! Harry!"

They laughed. Neal ran out of the house and ran after them. He had been so engrossed in his work he hadn't noticed how much of the whitewash they had got on him. He tackled Harry, sitting on top of him. "You are going to pay for that." He was then knocked off Harry by Danny. They held him down.

"If we let you up you've got to promise not to retaliate."

"No," Neal said. "But I promise not to touch you."

They loosened their grip just enough for him to get up. He ran for the house. "You promised," they said running towards their grandfather for safety.

"I promised not to touch you," he said picking up one of the near empty paint pots. He swung the pot. "No!" shouted Peter. The paint flew out just as the boys ducked. The paint hit John in the face. Neal froze.

He looked at Peter. He couldn't believe what he'd done. He ran.

He heard someone shout, "NEAL!" but he kept going.

Danny and Harry burst out laughing. The paint dripped down John's face. John could see that Peter was struggling to stop himself from laughing. "Good look Dad," he said as Helen, El, Colin and Kristie came out.

"What on Earth happened?" Helen asked.

"Sorry Grandma," Danny and Harry said. "Neal was aiming at us and we ducked."

"Why was Neal aiming at you?"

"We sort of put whitewash on him while he was painting. If Uncle Peter hadn't told him this wouldn't have happened."

"Where is Neal?" El asked.

"He took off. I'd best look for him," Peter said.

"I'll go," John said.

"Looking like that," Helen said.

"I'll shower. Peter can check Neal's anklet."

* * *

Ten minutes later John came downstairs. His hair was still wet. He got into the car. "Where is he?" he asked Peter.

"He's heading for town. I'll phone you when he stops."

John drove off. Peter phoned him. "He's just on the outskirts of town."

"I can see him. We'll be home soon."

Neal ran into the park. He had no idea where he was going to go. Peter was going to be furious and he hated to think what John would do. How was he going to get back to New York? He'd left his wallet at the house. He sat down on a bench.

Neal was concentrating so much that he didn't notice John approach the bench. "This seat taken?" he asked. Neal nearly jumped out of his skin.

He jumped up ready to run. John grabbed his arm. "Sit down Neal."

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you just stay at the house and say that?" John asked.

"I… I don't know."

"Yes you do son. Why?"

"It's what I do. Once the con's over you run."

"I thought your conning days were over," John said.

"I don't think they'll ever be over. It's difficult."

"What's difficult?"

"Being a part of this. You all make it look so easy."

"What?"

"Being in a family. You're all so happy and it's so easy."

"It isn't easy all the time. We've all had arguments and said things we shouldn't. But being part of a family is taking responsibility for what we say and do and not running when things go wrong."

"I've spent most of my life running from something, it's not easy to change."

"You'll get there son but running every time something goes wrong is not how to do it."

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"No. This wasn't just your fault. Danny and Harry have to take some responsibility for this as well."

"Is Peter angry?"

"No. In fact he was trying very hard to stop laughing as were most of the family. You'd know that if you'd stayed around."

"Sorry."

"Even if it had been your fault running wouldn't have helped. That's something you're going to have to learn. Now let's go home."

Neal got up. "Thanks John."

"No more running," John said delivering a hard swat to Neal's backside.

"Ow!" Neal said. "I thought you said you weren't mad."

"I'm not. That's for not trusting us and running."

Neal went red as he noticed that other people had seen what had happened.

"Let's go home," John said.

"Morning John," a man said as they walked past.

"George. Good to see you."

"See you're still keeping your hand in." Neal blushed. "He's not one of Colin's boys though is he?"

"No, he's Peter's." He turned to Neal. "We'd best get back."

They got into the car. "Why did you say that?"

"What?"

"That I was Peter's."

"Well you are."

Neal couldn't believe it was as simple as that.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter has spanking in it so if you do not like this please do not read.

Part 11

"I'm not going," Neal said adamantly.

"You are, that's an end to it," Peter said.

"But he won't like me. I'm a con Peter."

"You're family and I want him to get to know you."

"Harry said he was a judge," Neal said.

"He was. A good one as well."

"Please Peter."

Peter almost gave in but decided this was one time Neal was going to do as he was told. "No. Now go and get dressed."

Neal got up angrily and stomped upstairs. "Teenage tantrum?" El said coming up behind Peter.

"Yes. He doesn't want to go since Harry told him Granpa was a judge."

"It's understandable in the circumstances."

"I know."

Peter looked at El, "You look beautiful," he said.

"And you look very handsome."

They heard footsteps on the stairs and turned round. Neither of them could believe it was Neal. He was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was down over his forehead. "That's what you call getting dressed?" Peter said.

"You treat me like a kid and I'm going to dress and act like one."

Peter couldn't believe that Neal, the suave well dressed conman would dress like this even to annoy Peter. He was on the point of shouting when John came in. He took one look at Neal and said," Get upstairs and change right now. You may be trying to wind up Peter but I am not in the mood to play games. NOW!"

Neal stood his ground, he was fed up taking orders and being told what to do.

John turned round to Peter and said in a soft voice," You go Peter, I'll bring Neal."

* * *

Peter and El left. John strode towards Neal. "You think they're treating you like a child well let me show you how I treat a disobedient grandchild." Neal's eyes widened as John came closer towards him.

"I'll…," he started to say as John grabbed his arm. He pulled him into the dining room, pulled out a chair, sat down and hauled him over his knee. "No!" Neal protested. John brought his hand down hard and fast 6 times. Neal tried to get up.

"Stay where you are. Do you really want to push me any further?" Neal didn't answer. John brought his hand down another 3 times. "I want an answer Neal."

"No sir," he said.

John let him get up. "Go change, you have 5 minutes. We'll wait in the car." It was only when Neal looked round he saw that Helen was in the room as well.

Five minutes later Neal got into the car dressed in a shirt and tie and his black suit pants. "Much better," John said taking no notice of the wince as Neal sat down. Neal couldn't look at Helen, he was so embarrassed. He couldn't believe John had spanked him like a little child.

They had barely got any distance down the road when Neal complained, "I won't be able to sit through dinner."

"And whose fault is that?" John asked. Neal wouldn't look at him. "I want an answer."

"Alright mine," Neal shouted kicking the back of the car seat.

John stopped the car got out and pulled Neal out. Neal hadn't even had time to react before John had bent him over holding him round the waist. He swatted him 6 times and then delivered 6 more where his buttocks met his legs. Neal cried out. "I have had enough of your attitude, do not push me again or next time you'll lose the pants." John let him stand up.

"I can't go like this," Neal said. His eyes were red and blotchy.

Helen got out and handed him a handkerchief and some bottled water. "Wipe your face." Neal took the handkerchief and water. "I don't know what's got into you but you are not the young man I know," she said. "I suggest that you think long and hard about your behaviour before we arrive at my father's house."

* * *

They pulled up outside a lovely old house.

"Come on Neal," John said. An old man came and greeted John and Hannah. "John, Helen, it is very good to see you," he turned to face Neal. "And you must be Neal. Come in."

"Good to see you decided to change your clothes," Peter said to Neal.

Helen greeted a woman who came through from the dining room. "Good to see you, so this is Neal?" He shook her hand. Pleased to meet you."

"I've heard a lot about you," Neal said.

"Oh dear. I hope I live up to what you've heard. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour. Danny and Harry are out in the back yard playing basketball."

Neal went out to join them and was persuaded to join in. "Uncle Peter come and join us, we need another player."

"I'm not really…"

"Go on," said El, "enjoy yourself."

Neal was a lot better than Peter had thought he would be, he had never thought Neal was interested in sport.

"I never said I couldn't play sport," Neal said laughing as Peter tried to catch his breath.

"Dinner," Hannah shouted.

"Thank you," Peter said.

"Getting old Peter," Neal joked. "You'd better watch when you have your physical. You seem to be struggling to keep up with us."

"I can still catch you Caffrey," Peter said as Neal dodged out of his way.

Everyone else was seated when they came in. Neal was on Henry's right hand side. "Do you like it here?" he asked.

"Yes."

"El says you paint."

"Yes, I enjoy painting, it relaxes me."

"Peter says you should concentrate on your own work and not on other people's."

"I know and I do try."

"Helen says you made a wonderful job of her fence. I'd love it if you did ours."

"I could come over and do it tomorrow if you want and I'm sure Danny and Harry will paint the rest."

"Hey that's not fair," they both said.

"You do know I was a judge," Henry said. Neal nodded. "I was worried when Peter told me he was thinking about asking you to be his CI."

"I don't blame you. If this doesn't work his reputation could be damaged and he could lose his post at the White collar division."

"And you could go back to prison?"

"I know. He does threaten me with that frequently."

"You do seem to get into a lot of scrapes. Peter told me about your shenanigans."

"I do help to solve a lot of cases. He worries too much."

"Does he? From what he's told me he has good reason."

"I don't cause that much trouble."

Henry laughed. "And what got you into trouble tonight? John and Helen are never late for dinner."

"Nothing," Neal said going slightly red.

"Son, I can see you squirming in your seat."

"I… he shouldn't…"

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Go on."

"Have you ever had anyone take you to task for your actions?"

Neal looked sheepish. "No."

"How old were you when you left home?"

"I didn't have a proper home from the age of 5. My Mum tried but let's just say she couldn't cope with life let alone a lively child."

"So you learnt to take care of yourself from an early age?"

"Yes."

"How old were you when you left home?"

"Young," was all Neal would say.

"Peter says you are 25."

"Yes."

"On his paperwork he is 33. And very well forged it is," Peter said.

"Thank you Agent Burke."

"You didn't answer the question."

"I think I'll take the 5th," he said. He turned to Hannah. "That was a lovely meal, thank you."

"Avoidance technique," Peter said.

"I was complimenting my hostess, that's called good manners." Everyone laughed. Peter smacked the back of his head. "Hey!"

After dinner Henry asked Neal to play chess. They sat out on the porch.

* * *

Peter and John took Satch for a walk.

"What did I do wrong?" Peter asked his father as they walked.

"You need to give him boundaries and stick to them. He keeps pushing to see what you'll do."

"He certainly pushed today and for no good reason."

"He just wanted to see what you would do. He did not like the result he got but it should have been you dealing with it and not me. He's your son."

"I know Dad. I won't let it happen again."

"I hope not."

They walked back to the house. Neal's head was bent over the chess table.

"Who's winning?" Peter asked.

"Sh!" Neal said before moving his bishop. "Checkmate," he said.

"You are too good," Henry said. "I can see why you like playing against him."

"It's time to go Neal," Peter said. "Go tell Mum and El we're ready to leave."

Neal went inside and came out 5 minutes later.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Neal, remember to come tomorrow and do my fence."

"I will."

"You can visit any time you want."

"I'd like to but Peter will have to bring me."

"Never mind Peter," Hannah said.

"I have to bring him," Neal pulled up his trouser leg to show his anklet," especially when I have this."

"I forgot."

"Make sure you bring him Peter."

"Yes Granpa. I think tomorrow he can come with Danny and Harry."

"Good. Hannah is looking forward to showing it off to our neighbours."

* * *

Neal wriggled on the back seat of the car as they drove back to the house. He pulled his legs up and lay on his side. "Better?" El asked.

He blushed. "I've had to sit most of the night, it still stings."

"You were lucky," Peter said.

"Lucky?"

"Yes as Dad pointed out, I should have dealt with you straight away. And if there is a next time I will. Actions have consequences. You're part of our family now and you'll learn to follow the rules just like everyone else. At home and at work."

"At work! That's not fair."

"Dad's famous phrase was punished at school, punished at home."

"I'm not at school," Neal said.

"Sometimes it feels like it's a school and I'm the Principal," Peter said.

"Why couldn't I get a progressive family?" Neal complained.

"Get used to it kid, you're stuck with us."

"Don't really mind," he said quietly as he fell asleep.

Peter woke him up when they arrived back at the house. "You'll not sleep tonight," Peter said.

Neal rubbed his eyes. "I enjoyed tonight even though I didn't want to go earlier. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't let it happen again," Peter said giving him a light tap on his backside as he passed.

"Okay I don't need any reminders. I am tired. I think I'll go to bed."

* * *

The next morning Neal felt much better, yes his backside still stung a bit but he felt as if at last he belonged somewhere and with people he loved and he hoped loved him.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. There will be one more chapter which hopefully I will finish soon.

Neal woke up early the next morning. He ran downstairs and out the front. "Neal!" Helen called but he kept on running. John went to the door and went after him. Neal was just coming out of the shed when John caught up with him. "And where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to paint Hannah's fence. I need paint."

"After breakfast Neal. Come in and eat first."

"But…"

"You are not going to argue with me are you?" John asked.

"No sir. I'll just put the paint pots down at the porch. I need to get some more green and blue before I go to Hannah's"

"Fine but inside now and get your breakfast. Danny and Harry aren't even up yet."

Neal went back inside. He ran back upstairs and then they heard two people yelling and Neal ran back down. He slid into his chair at the table. Danny and Harry came down not long after. Both of them looked slightly wet. "We'll get you for that," Danny said picking up a glass of water.

"Not in my kitchen," Helen said. "Sit down."

"But Gran, he soaked us."

"Neal if their beds are wet you will be in trouble."

"They might be a bit damp," he admitted. "I didn't throw a glass of water of them. I just dribbled a bit of water on them.""

"I shall check," Helen said.

Neal concentrated on his food.

John handed Neal his car keys, "You can drive to Henry's," he said.

"No he can't Dad. He hasn't got a licence."

"I have," Neal said.

"Not in your name," Peter said.

"You don't know that," Neal said.

"So you're telling me that one of your aliases is your real name."

"No but it could be."

"Give the keys to Danny," John said.

"But.."

"Neal!" Peter said.

Neal gave the keys to Danny

"When we get back to New York we'll see about getting you your licence," Peter said.

"I need to go into town to get some more paint," Neal said.

"Here's some money," John said pulling some notes out of his pocket.

"No, I want to get it," Neal said.

* * *

They set off and soon had bought the paint and were on their way to Helen's. Danny parked in front and Harry helped Neal get the paint. Helen came out. "What would you like on the fence?" Neal asked.

"I love birds and butterflies," she said.

"Then that's what I'll put on, Danny and Harry can paint the rest." He grinned at them.

Neal was soon engrossed in what he was doing. Danny and Harry had painted the rest of the fence and were standing behind Neal. "You make it look so easy," Harry said.

"It is to me." Neal finished the last bird. He stood up and stretched.

Helen came out with Henry. She gasped when she saw the fence. "It's beautiful," she said. "Isn't it Henry?"

"You've done a great job Neal and you boys as well," he said to Danny and Harry.

"Thanks Grandpa," they said.

"I've made some lunch," Helen said. "Come inside."

About an hour later they were ready to leave. "Tell Peter and Colin that I expect to see you all more often."

"We will."

* * *

Danny drove off. "Let's go visit McDonald's Bar," Harry said. "No one will expect us at home yet."

"Okay," Neal said.

They drove through town and headed east. They stopped at a building just out of town. There were lots of cars there and other young people. Danny and Harry seemed to know a lot of them. They laughed as many of the young girls gravitated towards Neal. "He's our cousin," they said.

Neal felt really good, he'd never had relatives before and certainly not people his own age. They bought some beers and sat at the tables outside. Soon Neal was showing some of his tricks. "Where did you learn that?" one of the girls' asked.

"A misspent youth," Neal said.

They all laughed. Neal sat and answered all their questions about New York. He was surprised how any of them had not been there. "It's a great city but not somewhere you would go if you don't have a job to go to. It's not a place you want to be with no money."

"What do you do?" one of them asked.

"He's with the FBI," Danny said.

"I'm a consultant," he said.

"What on?"

"White Collar crime. I help catch people who forge pictures."

"There's a pool game going on inside. Try your luck at that," someone said.

"No," Danny said. "It's usually Karl that plays and he's very good. He'll only play for money."

Neal whispered to Danny," I'm good as well. Put money on for me to win, I'll lose the first game and then everyone will bet on him for the second one. We'll make a lot of money."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am."

They went inside. There were quite a few people gathered around the pool table. "I'd like to play," Neal said.

A very tall man turned round and stared at him. "And just who are you?" He glared at Neal.

"I'm on holiday here."

"I need someone to vouch for you," he said.

"He's John Burke's grandson," one of the girl's said.

"The teacher?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. You do know we play for money."

Neal pulled $50 dollars out of his pocket. "This enough?"

"$20 for the first game," Karl said.

Neal played well enough but made sure to lose. "You're not bad boy but not good enough," Karl said picking up the money.

"Give me a chance to win it back," Neal said.

"Come on Neal," Danny said.

Neal put down the remaining $25 and added another $20. "Chicken?" he asked.

He could almost see the steam come out of Karl's ears. "You sure you want to lose it all. Don't think your Grandaddy will be happy at you losing all your holiday money," he sneered.

"It's my money."

"Right but don't go running to him when you lose it all."

Danny and Harry put bets on as Neal had requested. The place was crowded round the table as they watched Neal and Karl. Neal knew he could win easily but he knew he had to just beat Karl or he would be suspicious.

Everything depended on Neal potting the last ball. It flew into the corner and dropped into the pocket. Neal picked up the money and put it in his pocket. Karl glared at him.

Some of the others bought drinks for them all. No one has ever beaten Karl before they told him. Neal had a couple of beers and sat back watching Danny and Harry play pool. A hand slammed into his shoulder. "I want my money back," Karl said in a drunken voice.

"I won it," Neal said as the hand tightened on his shoulder.

"You cheated. I don't know how but you did."

"You're drunk," he said. "I didn't have to cheat, I've played better people than you in New York." A fist flew at his head and he ducked. Then all hell broke loose as everyone joined in the fight. Neal preferred not to fight if he could but he got in a good few punches when he could.

"I've called the cops!" the owner shouted.

As they heard the sirens all of them ran out. Neal jumped into the driving seat and drove off. "You shouldn't be driving," Harry said.

"You two had more to drink than me," he said. They set off at speed down the road. The police cars weren't following them but a truck was. It got closer and closer until it hit their back bumper. Neal couldn't control the car any longer and it went off the side of the road. It came to rest in a ditch. Neal banged his head but was okay. His door was flung open and a hand grabbed him.

That was when the Sheriff's car stopped on the road beside the truck. "Let him go Karl," a booming voice said.

The hand let go of Neal's shirt. "You alright son?" Neal nodded.

"Sheriff, Karl was trying to hurt Neal."

"You're Danny and Harry Burke. So you're Neal?"

"Yes." He saw Karl being loaded into the back of the car.

"You been drinking son?"

"A couple of beers," Neal said. "That's all."

"You're going to have to be breathalysed." He held out a small machine for Neal to blow into. "0.04. That's okay. Now I just need your driving licence."

"I…"

"You have got a licence?"

"Sort of," Neal said. "When I passed my test my name was Nick Halden." He gave it to the Sheriff.

"Let's all go to the office, we can get it sorted out there."

"Please Sheriff, Dad's going to mad at us. We weren't supposed to be at McDonald's."

"Sorry boys. I'm going to have to call all your parents." Neal wanted the Earth to just open up and swallow him now. Peter was going to be mad. He'd gotten Harry and Danny into trouble as well as himself.

* * *

They were all put into police cars and driven to the office. Neal was quiet the whole time. They sat down on chairs facing the door. A man came and looked at Neal's head. He put a plaster on it.

Not long after the door was almost flung open as Colin, Peter, John and Frank, Karl's father came in. "What's going on?" Frank demanded.

"We've taken your son into custody, he tried to run these boys off the road."

"My Karl wouldn't do that," he said.

Colin went over to Danny and Harry. "This is a fine mess to be in."

"Sorry Dad," they both said quietly.

Neal couldn't look up as Peter stood in front of him. "Well?"

"It was my fault," he said.

"No it wasn't," Danny and Harry said.

"Tell us what happened," John demanded.

Harry and Danny told him. "Karl started the fight?" John asked.

"Yes sir."

"The bar owner confirmed that," the Sheriff said. "Everyone ran out when we arrived."

"And you were driving?" Peter asked Neal. Neal nodded. "I want an answer."

"Yes."

"He wasn't over the limit Peter."

"That's one thing in his favour."

"He gave a driving licence in the name of Nick Halden."

"You what?" Peter asked.

"It's the only one I had," Neal protested.

Peter pulled him up from the chair and delivered two hard swats to his backside. "Ow!" he said as Peter put him back into the chair.

"Of all the stupid things to do," Peter said.

"He was helping us," Danny said. "We couldn't drive, we'd had too much to drink."

"Don't you worry, there's enough blame to go around," Colin said.

"I'm sorry about your car," Neal said to John.

"I was more worried about you," John said. "You're lucky not to be injured."

"Are you bringing charges against them?" Peter asked.

"The only ones that committed a crime are Karl and Neal."

Peter glared at Neal. "Of all the stupid things you've done this has to rank as one of the stupidest."

"I know."

"I have a solution," the Sheriff said. "Frank if you pay for the damage to the car and you and the Burkes pay for the damage to the bar I'll drop the charges."

The Sheriff knew Neal's circumstances and was trying to make sure he wasn't charged with any crime, for Peter's sake.

"Fine," Frank growled not happy. "I'll take my boy now." They left.

"Thanks," Peter said.

"Karl has a scholarship to go to University in the Fall, he can't afford to have a criminal record. He'll not last a semester there."

Neal was still sitting with his head down. "Ready to go home now?" Peter asked.

"Yes," he said quietly.

* * *

Colin, Harry and Danny got into one car and Peter, Neal and John got into the other. Neal lay down on the back seat and pretended to fall asleep. He knew this was the end of his relationship with the Burke family. He felt a tear form at the corner of his eye. This was stupid, he'd been on his own before, he didn't need a family.

John looked back. He could sense something was wrong with Neal. He looked over at Peter. "We'll deal with this at the house," Peter said.

All too soon they were at the house. Neal catapulted out the back of the car and took off inside not taking any notice of any of the voices calling his name.

"Damn!" Peter said. "You'd think he'd know he was in enough trouble without running off."

"He only went into the house Peter," John said.

"This is typical Neal behaviour. When things get difficult he runs."

"What is wrong with Neal?" El asked as he came into the house.

"I'll go speak to him," John said.

"No Dad as you've already told me he's my responsibility. My son."

Peter climbed the stairs and stopped outside Neal's room. He could hear drawers being opened. He walked in. Neal had his bag on the bed and clothes sitting waiting to be packed. "It won't take me long," he said.

"What won't?" Peter asked.

"I'll catch a bus back to New York. You can enjoy the last couple of days of your holiday."

Peter ran his hands through his once dark brown hair. He'd noticed a few grey hairs the last time he looked and he was sure this boy had something to do with them. "Put the clothes back Neal. You are not running from this."

"What? I'm not running," he protested. "I know I messed up and I got your nephews in trouble. I'm sorry."

"You force them to go to that bar? You force them to drink?"

"No but…"

"I'm not blaming you for that and neither is Colin. He'll deal with them as he sees fit. I'm here to deal with you."

"Deal?" Neal almost squawked.

"Yes son. First put your clothes back where they belong and sit here," he pointed to a spot on the bed. Neal did as he was told and then sat down. Peter sat beside him.

"I'm sorry," Neal said.

"What for?"

"What?"

"You use I'm sorry but I want to know what you're sorry for." He could see Neal thinking hard. Peter almost smiled. This kid had gotten away with so much over the years because he could charm everyone around him. Even him. Now he had to become the dad he needed. "Well?"

Neal frowned, this was not supposed to be the way things happened. He didn't face the consequences for his actions. "I.."

"What did you do wrong?" Peter said.

Neal thought back over what had happened. He'd done nothing wrong really. So he said," Nothing."

Peter moved so fast Neal was over his knee before he could stop him. "Maybe you'll think better in this position."

"No Peter. Let me up."

Peter delivered a hard smack. "No don't think I will. Now, what did you do wrong?"

Neal's face went bright red. He was being treated like a child. "You can't do this…Ow! Stop it!" he said as Peter smacked him twice very hard.

"This is your choice Neal. Now tell me what you did wrong."

Neal never swore but he was so angry he said," Fuck you."

Peter swung his hand back down. "You do not speak to me like that," he continued smacking each one getting harder.

"Alright, I shouldn't have driven the car," he shouted out.

Peter stopped. "That you did to stop the boys getting into trouble. I can forgive you that. What I can't forgive is handing over a forged driver's licence. That could have got you sent back to jail. You were lucky the Sheriff was on our side. Do you think I want to visit my son in jail?" He delivered another hard smack.

"No. I wasn't thinking." Neal gave a small cry as Peter started smacking again.

"Maybe this will make you think twice before you get involved in any more shenanigans."

He kept smacking his backside until Neal said, "I'll try, Peter. Please stop." Peter could hear the hitch in Neal's voice. He helped Neal up and sat him beside him. Neal hissed loudly before standing up. Peter got up and pulled him into a hug. "Did you mean what you said about visiting me in jail?"

"Of course. Not that I ever want to have to do it."

"Are you sure Peter? I can be high maintenance. Ask Mozzie."

"I am positive Neal. This deal is not until your anklet comes off, it's for life." He felt Neal relax then his shoulder getting wet. "It's alright son. I'm here."

He helped Neal lie on the bed and then sat beside him as he fell asleep. He bent down and kissed his head. Then he went downstairs.

"Is he alright?" El asked anxiously. She had wanted to go up and stop Peter but Helen had stopped her. "I hope you didn't hurt him."

"He's got a sore backside, nothing else. He'll be fine."

"I'll just check."

"He's asleep."

Colin passed her on the stairs. "Are Danny and Harry alright?" Peter asked.

"As fine as Neal is," he said. "I thought once I'd gotten them to college I wouldn't need to do this. Seems I was wrong."

"I remember visiting you at college and laying down the law," John said. "And you were older than them."

"Thanks for reminding me Dad," Colin said.

El came back down. "He's asleep."

"I told you that El. I'd never do anything to really hurt him. I love him too much. I also will not stand by and watch while he gets himself sent back to prison for something stupid. He acted like a kid and I treated him like one."

She kissed him. "I know. Come on let's go up."

"Satch?"

"I took him out earlier. He'll be fine."

* * *

The next day was the last day of their holiday. "Why don't you take El out for a nice meal?" Neal suggested at breakfast.

"We should all go out," El said.

"No," Neal said. "I've booked a table for the two of you at the small restaurant as a thank you. And I'm going to cook a meal for John and Helen tonight."

"You don't have to," Helen said.

"I know but I like cooking, ask El."

"He's very good."

"I need to go into town and get some ingredients. I'll need someone to drive me," he added a bit sheepishly.

"I'll take you," Peter said.

Neal and Peter got into the car and drove off. "You didn't have to do that," Peter said.

"I want to. You and El can have a nice romantic meal."

"Thanks."

They parked outside the café and they both went in. "Two coffees please," Neal said.

They sat drinking their coffee. "I hope you've enjoyed your holiday," Peter said.

"There are bits I'd like to forget," Neal said.

"Get used to it son, from now on I shall be taking a more hands on approach to your behaviour."

"You mean I've got to behave all the time."

"I don't think you could manage that. However I will expect you to try not to do anything that could get you sent back to jail."

"I'll try. I'm heading down to the grocers," Neal said standing up after drinking a coffee.

"I'll meet you back at the car in an hour," Peter said.

Neal loved going round the small shops. The vegetables and fruit were so fresh.

"Good to see you working Neal," a woman's voice said. He turned round to find Shona standing behind him. "I've been hearing all about your exploits."

"How is your friend?"

"Paula is great. I've enjoyed staying with her but I'll be glad to get home. She's got three very energetic kids. I'm sure Peter, Colin and I were never like that."

"You should ask your mum."

"Why are you buying all this food?"

"I'm going to cook for Helen and John tonight."

"What about the rest of us?"

"I've booked a table for Peter and El so they can have a romantic meal. Colin said he was taking Kristie, Danny and Harry out as well. You can eat with Helen and John if you like."

"No, I'll find somewhere to eat," she joked.

"I'm not…"

"I'm joking Neal. I am going out with Paula and her husband later. I'll see Mum and Dad later. Tell them I said hi. And try not to drive with a false licence again."

"Is nothing a secret in this town?"

"Nope."

Peter checked his watch as he stood by the car. Neal was 15 minutes late. He looked up to see him rushing down the street towards him.

Peter looked at his watch. "I know, I'm late." Peter took the bags from him. "I met Shona and we got talking."

"Come on. Have you got everything?"

"Yes.

TBC


End file.
